Flawed
by JazzyCat
Summary: It isn't easy living with automail when those who aren't outwardly perfect are seen as inferior. Keeping it a secret is easy, until Edward is seen through the window of his first-floor apartment. His secret status as a "flawed" is out. Now what?
1. Open Curtains

**A/N: I don't like the first chapter as much as I thought. It ended up being a little rushed, but I think it still gets its point across. And I DID NOT mean to hurt anyone's feelings through this is I mention an illness, I was just using them as examples. If I do offend you, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Imagine you live in a country where you will never be accepted because of a scar on your face that you've had since you were three. Or because you were born with eyes that are two different colors. If you had a disease or illness that made you look different; like spina bifida or down syndrome, no one would talk to you. No one would spare you a glance. Imagine if your country had become so vain that if you were not a normal person, you were not a person to them.

The Amestrians had a name for those they did not speak to. They knew them as the "flawed". The "flawed" knew themselves as "people". Just like everyone else.

-- --

Edward Elric lived alone in a small apartment on a small street in a nice neighborhood. His mother died when he was much younger, and when they attempted to bring her back, Ed lost his right arm, most of his left leg, and his ability to do alchemy. His younger brother, Alphonse, lost his life, and his body disappeared. He stayed with family friends, who fixed him up with automail, but they died due to illness, and Ed was forced to move to a different part of Amestris, and forced to keep his prosthetics a secret. Otherwise, he would be treated differently. He would be shunned, beaten, possibly even killed because his body was not like everyone else's.

So he, like anyone else would have, hid them. It wasn't until one rainy day in early fall that everything changed.

-- --

"Edward!" a girl called. The boy in question looked over his shoulder as he walked down the hall, slowing his pace to let the girl catch up with him. "Edward, could you help me study for finals this week? I'm afraid I won't pass the math exam," the girl, a pretty blonde with brown eyes, stuck out her bottom lip. "Pretty please?"

Another thing Ed was known for was his intellect. He was great at math and science especially, and everyone turned to him for help.

Ed's lips turned up. "Sure, I could help you. When do you have free?"

"Only lunch break," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, and the smell of her strawberry shampoo hit him full force. She smiled. "Is that okay? Because if it's not, you can just come over this weekend…"

"No, lunch break's fine. I'll bring my book."

"Yay!" The girl threw her arms around the boy's neck in an ecstatic hug. "Thank you!" She rushed off to her next class. Ed turned and kept walking, only stopping to pick up a few books from his locker as he, too, went to his next class.

He took a seat in the back, where no one would see him if he fell asleep. It was something he did often, due to the nightmares he had while he was at home. Somehow, being surrounded by people made him feel more at ease about things. But at the same time, people were the villains in his nightmares. As he sat, he pulled his sleeve down over his right wrist more securely, so nothing could be seen.

The room was full of chatter between friends, everyone joking and laughing, girls gossiped, boys played finger football with a folded up piece of paper. Ed sat in the background, watching.

Sure, he was popular, but it wasn't because people liked him. It was because he was nice, smart, and good-looking. A while back he'd realized with a start that not a single person he knew was a _true_ friend to him. He defined a true friend as someone who would be willing to give his (or her) life to protect you and make you happy. It was hard enough finding people who would help you with your homework, let alone give their life for yours. So he'd all but given up on finding a true friend, especially since they might change their mind after finding out his secret.

Edward's eyes were closed as he mourned the fact he'd never have a friend. He no longer had family, his friends were dead, he could never get close to anyone, and it was all his own damned fault. He was brought back from his reverie as the door closed sharply and the teacher took her place at the board, writing out detailed notes that he began to copy into his notebook. He finished before everyone else, and leaned back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head, relaxing.

He didn't fall asleep. He wouldn't let himself. Nightmares of being found out, being rejected by everyone, being hated. He didn't want that to happen. Never. It would stay his secret, but the nightmares would continue.

And nightmares were something Edward Elric was no stranger to.

-- --

When lunch time rolled around, Ed grabbed his notebook, calculator and a pencil from his locker and went to the cafeteria, where he'd promised to help that girl—whatshername—with her math. She was sitting at a secluded table in the corner, where the trees in the quad overshadowed the surrounding area. He joined her, and noticed that something about her was different. Was that…makeup? He raised an eyebrow, but ignored the simple fact, sitting down and asking her what she needed help with.

"Um… the quadratic formula, and graphing inequalities…" she said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She popped her gum, looking up at him.

"Alright, well, let's try a few practice problems and see where you're at. Try these," he circled a few problems on the page and slid it toward her. She opened her notebook and looked at the first one. After a minute or two of scribbling and trying the basic equations, she looked up at him again.

"I don't get it." She tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "Will you help me?"

"Sure. Which part?" Ed asked, oblivious to her advances.

"This part. I don't know where I'm supposed to substitute." Ed leaned in and marked where she should use 'x' in the rewritten equation.

"See? It's not that hard at all," he told her, smiling. He hadn't noticed how close she'd leaned in. She looked up through her eyelashes at him, pressing her breasts against his arm. Ever-oblivious Edward didn't realize until then that something was up. He looked past the makeup, and ignored her gum-popping, but when she was putting herself on him…then and only then did it begin to dawn on him.

"Um…."

"It's Mary," she said with a giggle. He hadn't been trying to remember her name, though. He pulled his arm back; away from her, but she laced her fingers in his. Luckily, it was his left, and she couldn't feel metal.

"Uhh…"

"Oh, how cute, Edward. You're blushing. You really haven't had a girlfriend before, have you?"

"Um…I'm sorry? Where did you hear that?"

"It was just a rumor. But, I guess it's true. How adorable," she licked her lips. "I could be your first," she said, eyes hooded. "Would you like that?" Her face drew closer to his. His cheeks must have been lit up like a Christmas tree.

His heart was pounding, his embarrassment clear, but the girl—Mary—ignored that, chuckling.

"N-n-n—"

"N?"

"No! Thank you! Um…" he backed away from her, arms up. "I'm not looking for a relationship! At least, not at the moment." Ed gathered his things, his blush fading on his skin. He shoved his books under one arm as he hurriedly finished his little goodbye. "However, once I start looking, you'll be my first call, okay? Okay. Bye!"

Mary was left on the bench confused and rejected, wondering where the boy had run off to so fast.

-- --

"Dammit. I should have seen that coming," he scolded himself. He was hiding out behind the gym building and planned to be there until lunch was over. He punched the wall. He didn't want it to have gotten that far and now he'll have looked like a jerk for turning down someone considered to be one of the hottest girls in school.

He, however, had long since shut off all emotions. He didn't want to get close to someone…

"Ed?"

The boy's golden eyes snapped toward the speaker, his hair flying around in the light breeze of the mid-afternoon. Roy Mustang. Edward grinned.

"How'd you find me? You weren't looking were you? Aw, how sweet."

"Don't flatter yourself. Someone said they saw you go this way. I just followed to see what the hell you were doing."

"I was just running from someone."

"Who?"

"You. I smelled your breath." Ed joked, still grinning.

"No, but seriously."

"You don't actually care, do you?"

"Of course I do, Edward! This has been working in my favor for a long time now! Some girl confesses love to you, and you –for some reason I will never be able to imagine—turn them down. Then I swoop in and save the day by offering to take her on a date to make her forget you." Roy pulled a cigarette from his pocket. The blond boy next to him guessed this was about when he smoked everyday. He took a drag before releasing it back into the air calmly. "And it usually works."

"I'd _love_ to sit around and listen to you talk about how you use me to get chicks when you barely know me, but I've got to go to class. If you don't mind—" he excused himself, brushing off the back of his pants.

"Alright, I'll see you in chem." Ed waved without looking back.

Roy—Ed's chemistry lab partner—was the only person he'd gotten anywhere close to friendship with. And it could barely be considered friendship, since Ed felt like the entire thing could blow up any second. He marched to class.

-- --

"Bastard!" Edward growled as he walked home. There were still bits of glass in his skin and he could feel them prickling. He shook his sleeve and a few clattered to the sidewalk. "I swear he did it on purpose!"

_Roy wasn't paying attention during their experiment…as usual. Instead, he was flirting with a girl across the room, not paying attention to the beaker full of chemicals that was overheating on the Bunsen Burner. He was only lucky Ed was there to push him out of the way when it exploded. And Ed was lucky he was wearing safety goggles—something he's originally been opposed to. _

Most of the glass got caught in the lab coat Ed had been wearing, but some of it got into his left hand, embedding itself into the skin. The big pieces were easy to pick out, but the little ones…not so much. Ed had an old remedy for splinters that his mother used written on a notecard somewhere in the house, and he hoped it would also work on glass.

In his kitchen, he pulled a bunch of herbs and ingredients down and effectively marinated his hand. The logic behind that was if a marinade draws out flavor in food, it'll draw out little bits of unwanted stuff from under your skin. He stood for ten of fifteen minutes before his little cuts began to sting, the signal that the glass was out. He quickly moved his hand under cool running water to rinse off the marinade. He could still smell it, and decided to take a shower. He threw the mess of herbs down the sink.

The water was warm, but not too warm; just enough that the soap would rinse away the stink of Italian dressing and basil from his left hand. He ran shampoo through his hair and washed it all out, wincing as it stung his cuts.

"Ow…ow…ow…" he seethed. He cut off the water and climbed out, drying off with a towel quickly before pulling on his boxers an going to his room for a change of clothes.

It was oddly bright in that room, he thought; brighter than usual. He crossed the small room, passing the open curtains, to his dresser—

The open curtains?

He turned, with horror, to face the window. The curtains were not in place, and now he was standing in front of the glass in nothing but his underwear, automail exposed for the world to see. Others weren't supposed to see it. Weren't supposed to know of what he'd tried with the powers he once possessed. The metal was something he hid from the world, as though it was a mark of his sins.

No one was allowed.

But someone did.

* * *

**A/N: Something I came up with randomly...there was no inspiration for this, I don't think. Wait, there might have been. Yeah, there was. I read a story where automail was a rarity, and this popped into my head. I hoped you liked it, and I'll have the second chapter up soon! Sorry for spelling and punctuation mistakes.  
**


	2. You Know Too Much

"Shit…" Edward breathed. There was a girl on the sidewalk, looking in. Just an ordinary girl his age.

The sky—overcast on the way home—had started to release the water it had held back, starting off as a light sprinkle, but thickening into a straight downpour. She still didn't move, letting it soak her through.

Ed's eyes met the girls. Hers he'd expected to be wide, fearful, or astonished. He thought—from the moment he knew someone saw—that her eyes would be full of hate or disgust. But her eyes were calm. Her eyes—gray as the sky at that moment—were serene. They met his with a force, or a presence, and they did not judge him. She was just a normal looking girl—sort of plain, even—with brown hair cut short, fair skin, and long, wet lashes hovering over the gray eyes he was staring into. And she stared straight into him.

Until she realized he was half-naked and walked away. He watched her go, she trotted down the street into the rainy cover, but he could still just barely see the house into which she had disappeared, and made a point to find her later. For the moment, however, he settled on getting dressed.

-- --

Who was she? How had she not been afraid? Anyone else would have known that false limbs meant he wasn't perfect. His label had been written for him and stuck on his forehead, much as he tried to hide it. He was a "flawed". And now, that girl knew. And if he was found out, she might just go down with him for keeping the secret.

He pulled on his pants and threaded the belt through the loops. He reached for the shirt on the edge of his bed and pulled it over his wet head, grabbing his hairband and braiding his golden locks as he walked into the small living room.

He had to think. "Should I talk to her?" he asked himself. "I should ask her to keep the secret at least…but how?"

There were many options. Threats, blackmail, kidnapping, murder, etc., but none of them seemed right. Ed quickly brewed a cup of coffee, and sat to drink it. He only stared into it until it got cold. It was still raining, so Ed pulled on a jacket before walking out the door and down the street, mug of coffee abandoned on his kitchen table. He'd made up his mind.

"_Five down, and across the street,_" he thought, and, finding the correct house, he knocked harshly on the door. No one answered, so he tried again. And again, and again. "_Is she being a coward now?_" Edward wondered. "_Or is she telling someone?_" His eyes widened. He pounded harder on the wood of the door, and this time, miraculously, it opened.

"Yes?" The girl asked. It was _her_ that had opened the door. Edward was surprised. He'd half-expected to see her mother or something, but she'd answered the door herself, knowing damn well he'd probably be coming around soon enough. And he could have sworn he'd seen a smile on her lips. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"Mhm. Please, come in." The boy gratefully accepted the invite, though he was cautious as he stepped over the threshold, removing his wet coat. She led him inside to the table in what he guessed was the dining room, and sat at one end in front of a steaming cup. A similar cup was placed at the other end. It seemed she _had_ been expecting him. Tentatively, he sat, though he didn't touch the tea, despite the fact that he was starting to shiver from the rain.

"So," she said. "There must have been a reason behind your visit." She walked into the kitchen, coming back a moment later with a plate of cookies. She set it on the table before taking her seat again.

"Yeah," Ed said tersely, suddenly remembering why he was there. "I came to talk to you." The girl remained silent, giving him an opportunity to finish before saying anything herself. Ed put his hands around the warm cup. "About earlier." The girl nodded, her short brown hair bouncing with the slight movement. "Um…first I guess I should ask you what you saw. So…what _did_ you see?"

"You." The honesty in her voice was alarming as it rang through his head. She wasn't trying to be smart or sarcastic, she was just blatantly truthful. He composed himself.

"I didn't exactly mean that. I meant my…"

"Your prosthetic limbs?" She said slowly, finishing what he could not. She took a sip of her tea before whispering, "yes. I saw them." She set her cup down again, looking his straight in the eye, and waited for him to finish. "Very interesting, those things. Are they automail?"

"Look," Ed pushed back his chair and stood, pressing his hands onto the table. "I just don't want anyone else to find out, so I just want you to keep it to yourself." He'd hoped to intimidate her into listening, but she didn't seem to fall for it. She poured herself another cup of tea, never taking her eyes off the teapot as she spoke.

"And why would I tell anyone? I don't even know your name."

"Look, I just don't want this to get around, alright? I'd appreciate it if you'd just zip your lips about it. That's all."

"Why don't you want anyone else to know?"

"Why do you think?" Ed practically shouted. "I'm a 'flawed'! I don't want to be treated differently because I'm missing an arm and half my leg! That's just stupid! I'm still a person! I can't believe the Fuhrer would even think this way! It's ridiculous and complete crap!" He started pacing angrily around the room. "Just because they're not perfect on the outside, they're not people? Well, ya know what? I once had a normal body!" He sat back down, panting from his yell. He looked back up at her, his eyes containing something close to helplessness. "I just don't want them to hate me when they don't even know me," he concluded. "I just don't want to be hated."

The girl didn't say anything, but watched as Ed put his head down on his arms and then she stared at the top of his head. Her face held more sympathy than he could see through his rage and desperation, and she knew he would have more to say. You don't get over what seemed to be years of pent up emotions in a few minutes of screaming.

"It's just not fair. I've kept this a secret for this long, and I slip up _once_ and I get screwed over. God must really hate me. Good thing I don't believe in him. Ugh." He sat back in his chair then slouched. "The one time I forget to close my curtains and _you_ have to be walking by. And now that I've gone seemingly crazy, you probably hate me too." He narrowed his eyes accusingly.

She slammed her cup down on the table, making him jump. "I'm not going to hate you because your body's imperfect," she said coolly, though her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Ed instantly felt bad, though his pride refused to let his apologize. "And now I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She stood, collected the cups—Ed hadn't touched his but the once—and put them in the kitchen before she returned. She ushered him to the door, handing his coat before he left.

"I didn't catch your name," Ed said, standing in the doorway.

"It's Nell. Nell Quick."

"I'm Edward. Edward Elric."

"Well, Mr. Elric," she said, her face calming, her voice more softened now. "I thank you for coming, and apologize for having seen your secret. I also hope that your opinion of me won't always be so harsh. Goodbye." The door slammed without another word.

"'Bye," he said to the wood, before shoving his hands into his pockets and trotting home, hood protecting him from the diligent rain.

-- --

"I was sure she'd be a little brat who'd blackmail me or something…" Ed thought aloud as he soaked in the tub. The rain had chilled him to the bone, and he didn't want to risk a cold. Al wouldn't approve.

He sank into the hot water up to his nose, as deep in thought as he was in the bath.

"Could it be that she's going to blackmail me later? When she needs something? But she didn't seem like that kind of girl…" but then again first impressions are almost always wrong. How many times had he been betrayed?

But then again…

He leaned against the edge of the tub and tilted his head back, eyes closed. "Life was easier when I was hiding."

-- --

Having no appetite, Ed went to bed. He woke up the next day—Thursday—and went to school, though it wasn't the same as all the other days. He kept his arm more hidden, not willing to let anyone else see his automail. Instead of sleeping, or even dozing during class, he just stared out the window, thinking, and not even realizing when the teacher had called his name four times.

"This is very unlike you, Edward. I'd like to see you after class." Ed didn't even get embarrassed when the other students laughed at him. He just rested his chin on the palm of his hand, elbow propped on the table, and stared out the window again. The bell rang and he hadn't heard it.

"Edward? Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Edward, have you been listening?"

"Mm-mm, not really."

"Ed, you should pay attention in class more. If your grades drop…well you know the long chain of events that ultimately lead to a terrible future. I won't bore you, since you don't seem to have the attention span at the moment. So, I'll cut to the chase. Is something wrong?"

"Well…no more than usual."

"Oh." The teacher dropped the subject, instead allowing Edward to go on to his next class, apologizing for butting in.

The day followed with each class going the same way. Ed would lose focus, teachers would ask him what was wrong, he'd tell them some bullshit lie and they'd let him go. He made it through the day, and walked home.

"I still don't know if I want to trust her," he mumbled, chewing on his thumb nail thoughtfully. He weighed the risks and benefits in his hands. In one there was an ally, possible friend, or at the very least someone he could trust to help him when things got rough. He couldn't keep the secret forever, as she had made very clear by finding out.

On the other hand, there was the possibility of betrayal, being found out and shunned, sent away to another country like an outcast. That would be terrible.

Though, if he was sent away, he wasn't leaving much behind. He had no living family, nor friends, and in another country, he might be accepted. But then again, it was his home. Amestris was—and always had been—his home. And he wanted it forever more.

In the end, he dropped his hands back to his sides, more confused than ever. He wished something would present itself as a sign or something to help him choose. This was too hard.

You know that saying "be careful what you wish for"? It's a very good saying, and Edward encourages more people to listen to it. You see, Edward got what he wished for, though not in the form he wanted it.

* * *

**A/N: So, now we know the girl's name. Let's find out more about her! And whatever will happen to Edward? Dun dun DUN! Review and you'll get the next chapter and find out.  
**


	3. At Your Doorstep Again

**A/N: One review? I've got two, no, three now, chapters out and I've only got one review? Cone on, you guys can do better! Don't expect this to get updated until I get reviews.**

* * *

Friday morning came, and went. Edward spent it in school again. It went much like the previous day—there was a lot of contemplation about Nell Quick, his new acquaintance—and after school ended, Edward went to the grocery store for that night's dinner. It took a little longer than he thought, what, with being distracted and all.

"Um…vegetables? And beef… and a soda for the hell of it." He shoved his items onto the register conveyor belt and paid, leaving the store with a semi-heavy plastic bag in one hand.

"Okay, this is the last time I think about this. I'm making my decision, and I'm making it now," he promised himself. He watched his feet while he thought, just for something to look at.

To trust of not to trust; that is the quest—oof!" Ed ran smack into his apartment building door. He rubbed his nose, irritated, as he stared at the glass that injured him. With his free hand, he reached to the handle and yanked it open.

The hallway was dark—unusual for this time of night. It was coming up on eight-thirty, and the sun had long since set. It didn't help the situation that the dark clouds that had been hovering overhead had now started pouring again. He felt along the wall until he found the switch and flipped it upward. The light flickered on gently and Ed made his way to his door, digging the key out of his pocket on the way.

"Okay, I have to make my choice. Do I trust her or not? Should I talk to her again?" He wondered, though he didn't voice his thoughts, lest someone hear him and think him insane. "What the hell is that?"

He'd made it to his door. And on the door, an envelope had been taped. His name had been scribbled on the outside of the envelope. Ed ripped it down and unlocked his door, moving inside—putting his school bag under the table near the door where it usually went and his groceries in the tiny kitchen—before leaning against the counter and sliding his metal finger under the lip of it. It tore open with a rip and a paper fell out, which Ed grabbed and crumpled slightly. He tried to iron it against the corner of the counter, but gave up and just started reading.

_Dear Mr. Edward Elric,_

_ I'm sorry to inform you of the matter at hand, but you have not paid your rent for the past three months, and I must take action. Normally, I would address you in person, but I do not wish to pester you. _

_ I'm sorry that it has come to this. I know that you're only in high school, so it must be hard, and I've given you extra time to get me the money, and you've ignored my constant reminders. I understand you do not have a job, and you are living off of inheritance, and I have no right to ask you how much you have, but I cannot allow this to go on. This is short notice, and, again, I apologize, but this has gone to far, and I've let you get away with it because of your age and the circumstances concerning you. _

_ The electricity will be cut off at nine o'clock tonight, so if you wish to cook, I suggest you hurry. I'd like you out by tonight. It's short notice, I know, but you're in hundreds of dollars of debt. But I'll be lenient. _

_ Consider it a gift that I just let you leave. I will erase your debt—you owe me nothing except to leave.I hope you can find a friend to stay with until you find a new living quarters of your own. Once again, my sincerest apologies, and I suggest you get packing soon._

_ Sincerely,  
Mr. Smith_

"Shit, shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Ed said, punching the wall. It wasn't his fault that he was broke. He had no family. All he had left was the small amount of money left to him in his parents will, and Al's inheritance as well, since he had…passed on. That wasn't much with living expenses. Ed was a growing boy…he ate quite a bit. "What do I do now?"

Ed thought.

And thought.

And thought.

He cooked his dinner, ate it quickly, packed his clothes and personal belongings—there was only enough to fill one suitcase, and the furniture came with the place he rented—and then sat down and reread the letter. Over and over. It said the same thing every time; **Move out by nine**.

"Where the _fuck_ am I supposed to go?" Ed fretted, pulling his hair. He looked out the window and realized he hadn't resolved his first issue; whether or not to trust this "Nell" girl. But now he had two huge problems on his hand, and both needed equal attention. Her last words to his ran through his head.

_Why would I tell anyone? I don't even know your name._

_I'm not going to hate you because your body's imperfect._

_I also hope your opinion of me won't always be so harsh._

The lights went out. Soon the owner of the building would come by to make sure he was gone. He grabbed his suitcase and left, sitting outside on the lawn while he thought things over.

She seemed like a good enough person, and she didn't look like the deceptive type. He recalled just how much hidden anger there was when she told his she wouldn't hate him. It almost made him shiver again.

He stood, and before he even knew where he was going, his feet took him across the street and five houses over. His hand knocked against the wood of the door and he stood, patiently waiting in the rain. Nell opened the door.

"Edward?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

"I need somewhere to stay," he said quietly. Nell almost couldn't make out his words over the sound of the rain on the pavement. She took in his form—wet—and his face—distraught and sallow like he'd been worrying—and stood aside to let him in.

-- --

She took his coat and led him to the living room. It was on the small side, but it appeared as thought she lived on her own, so a lot of space wasn't necessary. The short walk across the street had gotten him soaked, not to mention the fact that he had sat on the grass in front of the building. She eyed him for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ed listened to the noises she made—there were a few clangs, a muted thud, and a shrill whistle—and five minutes later, she came back with hot tea. He accepted it gratefully. She watched him sip it gingerly, allowing him to warm up before speaking.

"More?"

"Please." She brought him another mug.

"Stay here." She left again, this time in a different direction. The boy watched her go before she turned and disappeared once more around the corner. This time he couldn't hear what she was doing, and he let his attention wander to the walls over her living room.

There were photos, but none of her. Most were of other girls her age, but not once did she see the gray-eyes face of Nell Quick. He did, however, see once—and only one, he noted—photo of a couple who looked to be in their mid-thirties. The woman had the gray eyes and high cheekbones of Nee, and the man had the same medium brown hair and the same smile.

_Her parents,_ he guessed. She didn't live with them, so they were either on business long-term and left her behind for school or…they were in the same place as Ed's own parents.

If the former, then this house would belong to them as well, and if the latter, why weren't there more pictures?

"Edward?" He jumped, making his tea slosh in the mug. He hadn't heard her come in. "The bath is ready. Come on, I'll show you." He left the tea on the coffee table in front of him and got up from the wet spot in her couch.

She led him down the hall before making a right turn. There were two doors, one straight ahead, the other directly to the right. She headed for the one at her side, opening it for him. "Take as long as you need."

"Thanks." The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy, and didn't lighten one bit even after she closed the door and he listened to her footsteps as she trotted back down the hall to finish whatever she'd been doing before he showed up. He stripped down and lowered himself into the tub, the hot water sending chills up and down his spine.

There was a towel on the rack next to the tub, and on the table across the room—just out of view of the tub—Nell had sneaked in a pile of his clothes for him to change into.

Reaching back, he pulled the hairband from his braid, letting it unravel and spread across the water. He dunked his head under, letting his entire body be cradled in the embrace of comfort.

-- --

He got out after a while, and dried off. He found the clothes and changed into them before walking back into the hallway, towel still wrapped around his hair, scrunching with one hand. He looked in the living room and there was no one there. His heart beat a little faster. Had she gone to get someone after all?

"Nell?" He called in a slightly scared voice, hoping she couldn't hear that fear.

"In here!" he heard her voice from another room down the hall. He followed it to an open doorway where he saw the brown-haired girl making a bed for him. His suitcase was in one corner of the room, and his belongings had been loaded into a dresser as though she expected him to be there for a while.

She looked over her shoulder at him while adjusting the pillowcase she was putting on. "Something wrong?"

"No, fine." He silently reprimanded himself for thinking so terribly about her when she was being so generous and letting him stay.

"You don't have to tell me," she said. "But don't lie. The fact that you're here instead of your own place when I was pretty sure you didn't like me is a clear tip off. Something is wrong." She put the pillow at the head of the bed, turned and walked past Edward into the hallway. "Dinner will be soon. Until then, make yourself at home," she said almost cheerily. And she was gone, humming happily down the hall as she walked. Ed shook his head, incredulous. How could she seem so carefree all the time?

He let the quick thought run its course, and once gone, he stepped lightly across the room to the bed and sat. It was comfy, though he could tell it hadn't been used recently. It was a little stiff, but more than he could ask from someone he barely knew. And besides, he'd only be there for the night. He didn't know why she'd unpacked all his things for him like that.

Ed allowed his body to recline back until his head touched the pillow. The ceiling was a boring white, like most houses, to make the room seem brighter. There was an intricate pattern of tiny, almost invisible cracks in the paint that the boy followed with his eyes until they converged in the center of the room.

He rolled onto his side and found himself staring into a picture of his brother—the only one he had and the one he kept beside his bed. He let his flesh fingers travel over the wood of the frame, golden eyes full of sadness, before just a touch of anger. She'd touched his picture without his permission.

The emotion died as quickly as it was born. He couldn't stay mad at someone so hospitable to a stranger, and she hadn't known it was that special.

"Oh, Al," he whispered. "I miss you…" His eyes stung, though he'd never let the tears fall. Instead, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

_The fact that you're here instead of at your own place when I was pretty sure you didn't like me is a clear tip off._

Why did the words constantly running through his head always _hers_?

"Ed? Dinner." Nell poked her head into the doorway. "You okay?"

"For now," Ed replied with a sigh. He got up and followed her into the dining room. She ordered him to sit and she served the food, not allowing him to help, despite his many attempts.

"You're a guest," she told him. "You shouldn't lift a finger." She poured him a glass of milk, which he glared at.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate milk," he hissed before realizing he sounded like a spoiled little child. He blushed at his own stupidity, but Nell only laughed.

"I'll take it then. Is water alright?" He nodded. She moved the milk across to her seat and fetched him another glass. They started the meal in silence. It smelled good, and Ed dug in, even though he'd already had his own small meal earlier that night.

_Start a conversation! Say something! Anything! Thank her for God's sake!_

"Umm—"

"Why me?"

"Wha—? " He'd beaten her to the 'conversation' part, but her question had caught him off guard. "I'm sorry? What?"

"Why did you come to me?" She put down her fork and looked him directly in the eyes. Her stare wasn't demanding, just curious.

"Um…I'm not really sure. My brain just kinda made my feet move and I ended up at your door. Although, if I had to rationalize it…I guess it's because you already know." He followed suit in putting down his own utensils. "I mean, I have a few people I know from school I could ask, but then I'd risk them finding out my secret, and they might not be so kind as you. If I had family I'd stay with them, but since I don't…" He paused. Normally he wouldn't have been so talkative, but she deserved an explanation, and hearing himself say the words aloud made him believe them more as well. "I hope I'm not a burden," he added hurriedly.

"No," she smiled. "Stay as long as you like. You're welcome here." She took a bite of her dinner. She didn't speak again for the remainder of the meal. His answer seemed to have been enough for her.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! The story progresses! I really like this one. -Looks at proudly- I've also got a few more little FMA shorties and oneshots in mind, so keep your eye out. And review!!  
**


	4. Paradox

**A/N: I was having trouble writing this chapter at first because I had a very vague idea of what I wanted for it. Then suddenly I just started typing and couldn't stop. It was starting to be a super-long chapter so I tapered off and split it into two. Sorry for this late update, and to make up for it, I'll update tomorrow, if all goes well. **

* * *

"Sorry, we don't rent to high school students. Go back and live with your parents." Edward Elric had a door slam in his face for the third time that day, after the owner had said the same thing as the other two.

"Bastard," he said through clenched teeth, and turned away to walk home. "Why is it that I can't find a _single_ damn place that I can rent out for a while? I had my own place before, and they just won't fucking listen…" he trailed off with a defeated sigh before shoving his hands—gloved, of course—into his pockets and walking with his shoulders hunched sadly. "'Go back and live with your parents'? I don't have any parents, and I haven't for a long time." He kicked a rock across the street miserably.

_"Are you going out again, Edward?" Nell Quick—the girl he'd been staying with—said, peeking up from behind her book. _

_"Yeah." He pulled on his coat and headed for the door. _

_"Then would you mind picking up some milk and eggs on your way back? We're all out." Nell slipped him a bill and sent him out the door. Ed wasn't used to the way she said "we're out" and referred to the house as his home as well. It was just too…sudden. He supposed she was doing it to make him feel welcome, but he'd only been there for a day and a half. _

Nevertheless, he'd been asked to pick up eggs and milk, so he would. His fingers brushed against the bill in his pocket and he wondered whether he could spend her money like that when he had some of his own. He honestly thought he should be paying her rent or something for allowing him to stay.

Even after she knew what he was, and the Fuhrer's plan to perfect the country. She could get into trouble for harboring him should anyone else find out.

"Damn Fuhrer. I knew there was a reason I detested him." Ed's face soured just thinking about the man; eye patch, mustache, always looking so damn happy when he was making others miserable… the world—or at least Amestris—would be a much better place without the corruption.

Edward clenched his metal hand inside his pocket, balling it into a fist, damning his own stupidity, and the accident, and his scars; not just the physical ones, but the ones etched into his mind. Emotional scares never really heal, and watching your brother die in front of you could definitely be considered emotionally scarring.

How could he ever ask for his brother's forgiveness after what had happened?

-- --

"I'm back," Ed called wearily as he kicked off his shoes in the doorway.

"Any luck?" Nell said, coming from around the corner to greet him. He shook his head sadly and handed her the bag.

"No one wants to rent out to a high school kid. I'm amazed I found my other place." He hung his coat up on the rack. It hadn't rained that day, but it was becoming a habit. "And I have school tomorrow, so I can't look. "I'm afraid I'll have to be an imposition a bit longer," he said apologetically. She smiled.

"It's fine. I've told you before, you're welcome here." She turned back and walked in her graceful gait back to her seat in the living room.

"Thank you." He'd said it too low for her to hear, though she knew he'd said it all the same. She'd picked up her book and gone back to reading, but he could see the smile on her face.

-- --

Ed retired to his room, exhausted and disappointed. He'd only come here Friday, and here it was Sunday and they already acted like friends. There was just something about there that you almost couldn't help but like, even if it was only a minute degree. But as soon as he was away from her, he remembered; she knew his secret.

She knew, and she could tell at any given moment, putting him—and possibly her—in danger. The way the government was run was corrupt and disgusting, people like Ed—people who weren't outwardly perfect—were shipped from the country, and sometimes killed if necessary.

As the blond boy stretched out on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he thought, as was his mind's usual occupation. Mostly, he looked back on the weekend, specific fragments running through his mind.

_"So, Edward—"_

_"Ed is fine. That's what everyone else calls me."_

_" Alright, Ed, why were you kicked out of your apartment?" They were doing the dishes. Ed decided to help so he wouldn't just be a burden on his host. She washed, he dried, and while he'd been silent, she decided to start a conversation, possibly in hopes of becoming friends. _

_"I got kicked out."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"I couldn't pay the rent."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah. I hadn't paid for a few months so he kicked me out."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, it's fine." Nell handed Ed another cup to dry. "You've been more than hospitable, after the way I treated you," his voice dropped sadly, like he was frustrated with himself. _

_"It's no big deal. I mean, I was the one who looked in your window. It's not entirely your fault." She scrubbed the plates in silence. Just when Ed thought that was the end of the conversation, she said something else. As she rinsed out the sponge and shut off the water, she inspected her hands, wrinkled and pruned from the soak. She didn't look up. "Well," her voice was barely more than a whisper, almost as if she was speaking to herself. "I'm glad you trusted me."_

_Edward didn't respond; he just put the plates in the drying rack (he didn't know where anything went) and went back to his room. She went back to hers. _

That was what he considered to be a moment of…friendship? He rolled onto his side.

"I just don't know anymore, Al." And with that, he slowly fell asleep, thinking of dishes and soap.

-- --

In the morning, Ed woke to the smell of what he assumed to be breakfast. Sniffing the air he recognized bacon—one of his favorites—and eggs; traditional, easy, and quick. He got up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair. As he walked back to the room, still in his clothes from the previous day; what he had worn to bed, he quickly and easily braided his hair back.

His school uniforms were in the top drawer, he discovered, and threw one on, buttoning the front quickly and leaving the outer jacket undone, both untucked. He grabbed his school bag after finding it shoved half under the bed and rushed into the kitchen. Breakfast was waiting for him on a plate, and his "house-mate" sat down, already eating.

She was dressed as well. Her school uniform was different, which was a huge relief. He didn't know what to do if she went to the same school and someone found out about their current "living arrangements". He'd already decided to keep it a secret, and not having her there made it that much easier.

He wasn't looking forward to school. He'd been so busy looking for a new apartment he'd neglected his homework, and now tried to finish it hurriedly as he shoveled food into his mouth with his other hand.

Explain why this is a paradox:

_This sentence is a lie._

Ed stared at it blankly. "WHAT?!" English wasn't his strong point, science was. He sighed and looked for an answer that seemed at least semi plausible, not noticing that Nell had taken care of the plates and gone to brush her teeth. She came back a few minutes later to find him still working on the same problem; seemingly the only one he had left.

"Need help?" she asked. He'd been clutching his hair in frustration, causing his eyes to tear up. He nodded desperately. "Let's go, I'll help you on the bus." The two got up and left, locking the house behind them. Something fell from Ed's hand while he was staring at the paper in front of him. "Ed. Ed. Hey, Ed!" He turned and Nell held out one of his gloves to him.

"Thanks."

"No prob." They stared walking quickly; they were already late.

"Where do you go to school? It can't be Gates Hill."

"Mm-mm. I go to Rosemont. It's the other way from the bus stop. When you go left, I take a right." Rosemont; his school's rival in everything _but_ academics. In that field, they had Gates Hill beat. "So, read me the question."

"Right. I'm supposed to explain how this is a paradox."

"What's the sentence?" They arrived at the bus stop a few minutes early and the other students who usually rode that bus hadn't yet gotten there either. They sat on the bench.

"'This sentence is a lie'." Nell giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Ah, the liar paradox. This one was one of my favorites to learn about because everyone else struggled. You could also say 'Is the answer to this question no?' The point being no matter what you say, the answer is wrong. And once you realize it's wrong, it's right."

"Wut…?"

"Okay, think of it this way. 'Is the answer to this question no?'"

"No."

"Then it is?"

"No, it's not. The answer's yes."

"So it's not?"

"Okay, I'm even more confused now…" He held his head. It was too early for this.

"It's a trick. If you answer with 'yes' then it's not, but if you answer with 'no' then it is. You can never be right. Therefore, it's the 'liar paradox'." The bus came to a stop in front of them and they climbed aboard, swiping their bus passes and heading to the free seats in the back.

"But how does that help me with this one? It's not the same sentence."

"Well in that case, 'This sentence is a lie' is a lie; therefore saying it's a lie makes it true. But, if you say it's the truth, then you're lying."

"Got it…" Ed lied. He was sure, though, that if he applied himself to the information he'd already been given, he _would_ get it. Later, though. He was too tired. Nell laughed again as he yawned.

"Not a morning person?"

"Not in the slightest. And it's only worse that I have to go through another class of these." He chuckled despite the terror he felt. He only hoped he wouldn't need to explain any of the others, since the homework was to learn about one…

"I can help you again if you need it."

"You've done enough. I should rely on my own brain, but when that one dies, I'll come crawling back." They shared a quiet laugh. The bus rolled to a stop to pick up another group of kids. Normally, Ed didn't take the bus. Normally he walked, and on the few occasions that he _did_ ride the bus to school, he didn't go looking for anyone in particular that he knew. H rarely even looked up from whatever book or newspaper he was reading. But that day, something tugged at his mind to look up, and boarding the bus was none other than Roy Mustang.

"Shit," he whispered.

"What?" Nell asked, trying to follow his eyes to see what he was looking at. "Him? Is he bad?"

"Um…in a way…"

"Edward Elric!" Roy said in amazement. "What a rarity to see you on the bus! And look! A girl that you haven't rejected yet! Wow, maybe she's the _reason_ you rejected the others?"

"W-what? NO!" Ed's face became impossibly red and he tried to be absorbed into the seat, or fall through the floor to become nothing more than a stain on the road. No such luck.

"You must introduce us." Ed sighed in compliance.

"Mustang, this is Nell Quick, Nell, this is Roy Mustang, but I just call him 'Bastard' most of the time." Ed proceeded to push his fingers into the pressure points between his brows. Roy gave him a headache, it was clear.

Roy—ever the womanizer—took a seat next to Nell and grabbed her hand, holding it gingerly in his. Normally he wouldn't have gone for someone from another school—even though that meant they didn't know his reputation—but he'd been on an unlucky streak lately.

"So, Miss Nell, how'd you like to honor me with a date?" He winked at her and flashed what was known as his "winning smile", which was known to never miss.

"Bastard! Leave her alone!" Ed said before sinking back into his seat, knowing he could never stop Roy and his hormones.

"No." Nell said in reply, and whipped her hand out of Roy's grasp to let it rest on her lap once more. She turned back to Edward. "The stop's almost here." He pulled himself from his reverie and packed his things.

"Let's go." They got off.

This was the part of the road where they split. Edward sighed. So much for his plan of "keeping the relationship with Nell a secret". Ha. Relationship. He'd known her for a few days there was no relationship. But still, that didn't stop him from saying goodbye and waving as she turned to the right and He and Roy headed left. It didn't stop him from watching Roy look over his shoulder to watch her walk away.

Maybe there was more than nothing between them.

His thoughts were interrupted by Roy. "So, what's the deal with her?"

"What? Nothing! I told you!"

"Sure didn't look like nothing."

"Well, what did it look like then?"

"Fliiiiiiirting."

"That's coming from the horniest, most hormonally corrupt womanizing mind in our school."

"Normal people would say that as well. Come on, Ed, you can't fool me. I see your cheeks turning red."

"Because you're a horn-ball, that's why. You're radiating creepy old-man waves and it's freaking me out."

"Ha. I am not." He decided to drop the subject anyway, and walked quietly, pretending to be air-headed, while really formulating a plan. "Oh, by the way, did you do the English homework?"

"Yes, why?"

"I didn't. Let me copy."

"What? Hell no! Do it yourself!" Ed took off running and Roy tried to keep up, laughing all the way. His insides were on fire.

He'd decided that he would discreetly follow Edward home on the bus that afternoon ad find out just what _was_ going on between him and the girl he was with. Oh-ho, Roy thought himself rather sly for it as well. His plan was _perfect_. _No one_ would even know he was there.

His inner self couldn't wait for the day to be over and done with.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't notice until after I wrote it that it sounded a little flirty between Ed and Nell. Just keep in mind that Nell is a weird girl. And she just wants a friend. -sniffle- Lol. Anyway, please wait for the next chapter and I hope you won't be disappointed. Despite what it might look like, the plot _has_ progressed.  
**


	5. Follow You Home

The final bell tolled through the school, and the English teacher used his favorite line; a much uncalled for pun. "Do not ask for whom the bell tolls, class. It tolls for you."

Everyone silently groaned before grabbing their things and leaving. They wanted to get home and goof off.

But Roy Mustang had other plans. No, he would not go straight home as he usually did. Earlier that very morning he had made a snap decision to follow Edward Elric home. And he was going to honor that commitment…to himself.

First thing was first; he headed for the bathroom to change. If he wore his uniform, he'd be spotted in an instant. He quickly put on his street clothes—something he brought everyday just in case he planned an early-afternoon date—and sneaked from the building.

"Alright, here's the plan," he said to himself, mapping out in his head. "I'll follow them as far as they go together, and when they split, I'll see where Nell goes. The closer they get to her house together, the closer they are," he snickered sinisterly.

-- --

Roy Mustang jumped tree to tree, behind a bush, in an alley, up a tree, hid his face in a book and dove behind a dumpster to avoid being seen, but once or twice he thought he might have been. Ed had gotten on the bus, and there he'd met up with the girl from this morning—whom Roy was still bitter at for refusing his offer—and they'd gotten off at the same stop. After nearly getting the doors closed on him, Roy slipped out of the crowd and onto the sidewalk. They started down the street, and he could hear their light conversation.

"So how was English?"

"Same crap as the homework, but three times as much." Roy's brow furrowed. That wasn't the kind of conversation a couple usually had. At least, _he'd_ never talked to a girl like that on a date. Maybe they knew he was following them?

No, they couldn't. His casual attire and demeanor, the way he walked, was too unlike him. They _couldn't_ know. Roy refused to believe it.

They suddenly made a turn, and he wasn't paying attention right away and almost lost them. He found them again, only to see them turning again. "Dammit, they know, don't they?" He gritted his teeth and picked up his pace.

He tailed them for another ten minutes, and each time they turned a corner or down another street, Roy somehow managed to almost lose them. He growled in frustration. "How the _hell _do they do that?"

-- -- --

"Is he still following us?" Ed snuck a quick peek over his shoulder as they turned again.

"Yup," he replied, growing a little weary of the little game they'd been playing. "Can't even tell who it is."

"That's creepy." Nell shuddered slightly. Her grip tightened on the handle of her bag. "Well, what should we do now?"

"I dunno. We could always just run faster."

"True, but that wouldn't be much fun, would it?"

"Maybe not, but I'm not looking for fun. I just want to get away from this weirdo."

"What if he's a molester? Oooooh, he _wants_ you, Ed."

"Oh, ha ha." He flipped his blond braid over one shoulder. "I can't help it if I'm gorgeous," he laughed. Nell giggled and turned down another little side street.

Ed froze. When had they gotten to be so comfortable around one another? When had this happened and why? After all he'd done to keep himself from creating ties like that…

"Ed?" Nell looked back at the boy, who'd stopped in his tracks. "You okay?"

"Fine," he replied, coming off a little cold. The girl flinched, but pretended it didn't hurt. Ed regretted it.

"Alright, then let's go…" she turned and started walking again.

They cut through the park after weaving through town. It was the only way to reorient themselves, since walking in circles had gotten them horribly lost. Their pursuer didn't give up, even after they dashed through a playground of little children.

"He just won't give up," Ed panted. Nell shook her head, breathing too hard to speak. Once she caught her breath, she pointed to a corner store.

"We can hide in there." Her tired legs took her forward, and she lifted a thin arm to push open the glass door.

Inside, they bought water and pretended to browse the magazines while they really watched out the window for their stalker to pass. With any luck, he hadn't seen them go into the little shop.

Ed grabbed something from the magazine rack without looking at what it was. He kept his eyes on the window, flipping pages every once in a awhile to seem nonchalant, and when he saw a dark-hared figure pass the door, he nudged the girl next to him. She put down her _Cosmo_ and got her bag.

"I think we lost him," Ed said grinning. He hadn't yet noticed the strange look Nell was giving him. "What?"

"Um…" Her eyes flickered to the thing in his hand. He turned his eyes to it and practically threw it back onto the rack, blushing like mad as he led the way from the store, wishing he'd looked at what he was picking out.

And honestly, what kind of corner store—where any child could go—carries dirty magazines?

-- -- --

Roy lost them in the park. They'd merged into a crowd of screaming children that dashed back and forth in their little games, and Roy hadn't made it in time to catch them.

And no matter how hard he looked, he could see them again.

"I should head to the bus stop then," he thought. "At least that way I know how to get home." He trudged off, hands shoved into his pockets, disappointed that his chase had turned out all for naught.

Something in his pocket buzzed. He pulled out his cell phone and stared at the small, lit-up screen.

_Mom_

He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Where are you? Dinner will be ready soon and you're not usually this late!"

"I'm on my way, mom. I had to stay a little late so I could use the library."

"Oh, alright. Well, since you're out, could you pick up some bread? We're out." Roy grumbled a 'yes mom' into the phone. He hated when his mother used him as an errand boy, but she fed him, so how could he argue. They said their goodbyes and Roy stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

Where the hell could he get bread around here? The only grocery store around was at least a mile and a half in the opposite direction than he was going, and after running around like that, he really didn't want to walk that distance. There'd been a corner store he's passed only a moment ago. That would do.

He whirled around on one foot and started toward it. There were a few crumpled bills in the back pocket of his jeans and he pulled them out and tried to smooth the wrinkles. He reached out and pulled the door open.

Two people ran out of the door, bolting past him so fast they nearly knocked him over. They were shorter than him—kids! But then, something caught his eye. Long blond hair.

So, this was a win-win situation for Roy. Either she was a girl about his age (and average height) with long blond hair, or it was Ed. Either way, he was going to follow him (or her) and their companion. Forget the bread; that could wait.

The chase was back on!

-- -- --

"I think we lost him," Ed said as they turned onto their street. He looked over his shoulder, but there was no one to be seen. His mouth turned up into a smile. "Yup. No one in sight."

"Finally!" Nell exclaimed. After walking in circles, running through screaming children, and then running home, she was dead-tired. She wasn't even sure if she could finish her homework, or cook dinner, but she'd have to find a way. "I was getting freaked out." She wrapped her arms around herself to stop the shivers going up her spine.

"Yeah…wonder who it was, though." Ed's brow furrowed. Who could be following him? He couldn't think of anyone. He didn't make trouble in public, or even at school (much), so that had to mean they were after Nell.

But why?

-- -- --

"Dammit all to hell!!" Roy pulled at his hair in frustration. He'd followed them again, only to find them going to the bus stop. He could have made it so much easier on himself if he'd thought of that originally, since they had to get home from there.

Their walk from the bus stop was short, but revealing for him. He pulled on his school uniform jacket to change his appearance again, and took off after the two, not willing to lose them again. He was close; he could feel it.

They continued down the street, still side-by-side.

When were they going to split? Maybe they lived on the same street? Or maybe Ed was being a gentleman and walking her home, since there _was_ something between them. And if that was the case, why keep it a secret? Having a girlfriend was something you _wanted_ people to know.

They turned off the sidewalk and cut across the lawn of one of the buildings. They stopped at the door, and just when Roy thought Ed was going to kiss her goodbye and head home, Nell opened the door and he followed her in.

Roy's jaw dropped. He was _living_ with her? That was _much_ more than he'd been expecting! He grinned and started walking home. Now he had dirt on Edward. How would he go about using it?

_Ringringring._

"Yes, mother? No, I couldn't get the bread. There wasn't a grocery store where I was. I was on the other side of town, Mom. I went to a public library too. I'll be home soon. Love you too. Bye."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next morning, Ed woke early and cooked breakfast. Nell came in looking surprised, and thanked him for the meal. They ate, washed the dishes, and headed off to the bus stop, making it just in time.

"So did you need any more help on your paradox English assignment?"

"No, I think I got it. It started making more sense after you explained the first one—" Ed's face soured as Roy got on the bus.

His eyes had purple bags under them from being up half the night trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, he'd come to a conclusion that he was _sure_ about. He couldn't be wrong. And he'd confront Ed when they went their separate ways.

The bus screeched to a stop and most of the people got off. Nell waved goodbye, leaving the two boys on their own before heading off to her school.

"So…" Roy said.

"So what?" Ed asked. He was in no mood to deal with Mustang, who'd stopped walking.

"I know your secret."

Ed's heart missed a beat. His eyes widened, and for a moment, he considered murder. But that would go against the very fibers of his being. "You know my what?"

"I know….that you have…" Ed braced himself for what he thought was coming up 'automail', but it never came. Instead, something much more embarrassing came from the mouth of the dirty-minded Roy Mustang. "BEEN SHACKING UP WITH NELL!"

"…"

"So you don't deny it? You've been forcing that poor, innocent girl! You fiend!"

"WHAT!?" Ed screamed, his face blood-red. "I AM NOT SHACKING UP WITH ANYONE! NOR AM I FORCING ANYONE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"But I saw you go into Nell's house yesterday!"

"You mean YOU were the one following us around?"

"Yes! I had to know the nature of your relationship!"

"We're just friends!"

"You went into her house! That's more than 'just friends'!"

Ed's face was still red. He hadn't wanted that information to get out. "Okay, okay, I'll tell the truth." He took a deep breath. "She's letting me stay there because…I got kicked out of my place."

Roy's slow, tired brain registered that info. "Oh, is that all? How boring."

"But I don't want everyone to know! It's embarrassing, having to rely on someone else!"

"I wouldn't tell anyone. And if you're that embarrassed, why not pay her rent? Slip her a few bills and you'll feel better."

"Because if I do that, _you'll_ probably jump to the conclusion that she's a prostitute."

"I would never!" He shouted. "…she's not is she?"

"HELL NO!" The blond was getting a headache. "Just…don't tell anyone I live there, alright? Please?"

"Sure thing, Ed. If you let me copy your English homework."

Roy smiled triumphantly, and Ed handed him the paper. What choice did he have?

-- -- -- --

Somewhere else, Nell sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me," she thought.

Oh, you have no idea.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I said I'd update the same day, but I got distracted by life...and shiny things. And I updated one of my other fics as well. I started to run out of ideas and forgot what I'd originally wanted for this chapter, but I remembered it. Expect another one in the next few days. I have BIG plans for the next chapter...if all goes well.**

**And I laughed when I re-read this. Roy had a "Tamaki moment". Fans of OHSHC will know what I mean.**


	6. The Gloves Are Off

**A/N: This is yet another example of what a terrible person I am. I realized a while ago that in my stories, all I ever do is torture people. I have a NejiTen about abuse and rape, and most of my other stories have similar things. I am so mean.**

* * *

Friday started with a bang. Literally.

Thunderstorms raged through the night and, come morning, they showed no signs of letting up. Ed and Nell both woke with a feeling that something bad was coming upon them fast. And both ignored it, putting on a happy face in front of the other as they readied themselves for the last day of the week.

"Just one more day," they thought. "I can make it through one more."

Weekdays were exhausting when you lived on your own. When you had to cook and clean your own house as well as do your homework and keep up the life of a normal student, you got very little sleep.

Of course, seeing as neither the boy nor the girl in this situation had much of a social life; that cut them a bit of a break. And with two people working on the chores, they got done much faster. But no matter how optimistic a person you were, Fridays were a godsend.

They looked forward to relaxation and two days of not having to go anywhere, not having to wake up in the morning, not having to go to bed until three in the morning. Yes, the weekends were undoubtedly the best part of the week, and going back to school on Monday was the worst.

Edward groggily packed his bag and sat at the table and Nell served him a messy plate of half-done scrambled eggs. Her plate wasn't much better, but they both ate the disgusting mess, too tired to care what they were shoveling into their mouths.

That particular morning, Ed had a headache and what he suspected to be the beginnings of a cold, so he took some medicine before he left. Nell had a runny nose and her hair was atrocious, but, frankly, didn't give a damn. She didn't even look in the mirror before leaving the house. She didn't have many friends at school, no one spared her a glance, so what did it matter?

Thunder cracked across the sky, following the lightning that had flashed not seconds before. The storm was right about them.

Nell didn't have the energy to wash the dishes, so she dumped them in the sink and slipped her shoes on by the door, leaning against the wall for support. Her eyelids felt heavy and when reaching for an umbrella, she almost walked out of the house with a cane; something she didn't know why she owned.

"Ready?" She slurred. Ed nodded and she opened the umbrella. The two walked out, sheltered only by this tiny cloth stretched over the metal frame. Rain hit her bare legs and Nell wished she'd worn longer socks. Luckily, the bus stop was not far, but by the time they got there, her feet would be freezing. "Hold up." She handed Ed the umbrella and slipped off her shoes and socks, shoving them into her bag to keep them dry until she got to school. Standing on one foot made her unsteady, and she wavered out from under the protection from the rain held in Edward's hand. The cool water on her face woke her right up.

"Let's hurry," Ed mumbled, picking up the pace. Now that Nell was awake, however, she was in no rush. The water between her toes felt refreshing, and reminded her of the beach. But, in order to keep the rest of her dry, she matched Ed's pace.

They got to the bus stop, and sat on the bench under the little glass cover. Now that the rain was no longer pouring down, the air that flowed made them shiver. They looked forward to being on a heated bus.

But the bus was late.

They fretted. The other students that had gathered around them felt the same. The bus was late, so they would be late, and they would get in trouble for it. They heaved a group sigh and huddled closer for warmth.

Most of the students around were from Ed's school, and a few were from Nell's. No one but Roy knew that they were living together, so they could speak freely of matters not involving the house.

"Damn bus. Damn rain. Damn cold," Ed chatter through his teeth. Nell would have agreed, but she was shivering just as hard as he was, and the others around them. She moved closer, pressing her shoulder against his for warmth, even though it did very little. It wouldn't look like anything. Everyone was squeezed just as closely.

"I see the bus!" Someone cried. A few others stood up to verify and cheered to see that it was true. The slow-moving machine rolled to a stop in front of them and everyone shoved on board. The two friends made their way to their usual seats in the back, shaking droplets of water from their hair.

"Much better!"

"Yeah." Ed was scowling. He'd seen before Nell, but Roy was coming toward them, umbrella tucked under one arm. He took a seat next to Ed.

"Y'know," he said quietly. What he had to say was for their ears only. "The fact that one of you has no umbrella but both of you are equally dry might arise suspicion in some." He smirked mischievously.

"We're both soaking. So your logic is shit."

"Alright, then, how about this? You both go separate ways, yet you have one umbrella. What are you going to do?"

"Easy," Ed snorted. "I'm going to be a gentleman and let her have it." He eyed the boy next to him. "Unlike a certain horny little bastard _I_ know." He coughed Roy's name into his fist and grinned.

"No, it's okay, Ed you can have it. I can borrow from school."

"So can I."

"I don't mind."

"It's your umbrella."Both wanted it, but both wanted the other to have it. In the end, Ed won, and Nell was forced to keep it. "I'll share with Roy."

"The hell you will."

"You just gonna let me freeze my ass off in the rain?"

"Yes."

"Bastard."

"Kidding. Of course I won't. Come on, the stop's coming up soon."

The trio stood up and moved forward slowly, so when the bus but on the brakes, they wouldn't all fall forward.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Ed, after school I had a few errands to run, so I'll be a little late. You can make something for yourself if you get hungry."

"'Kay." The blond nodded in understanding and waved as he and Roy got off the bus and headed their separate ways. "Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Roy nudged Ed in the ribs.

"Don't say anything," the blond warned. He was still tired—too tired to blush, or put up with Mustang's crap. "I'm warning you!"

"Alright, I won't!" Roy raised one hand, smirking. He loved shoving Ed's single position in his face, and the fact that he was much better with the ladies than Ed. Ed knew, and didn't care. What Roy didn't know was that Ed was naïve on _purpose_. He didn't _want_ to be attached to people. When the time came that he had to leave—because he knew it would at some point—he didn't want anyone, even himself, hurt. And that was something Roy couldn't even begin to understand.

-- -- --

Ed kept his distance from everyone else at school. It was what he had grown accustomed to, and no one tried to fix that anymore. He'd once been offered a spot in Roy's little group of friends, but he'd turned it down immediately.

And so, during break—the last class of the day in which they were given free time, and were stupidly required to stay on campus—when everyone else went off to play in the gym or read, or get food, he stayed in the classroom, at his desk, and tried to sleep. The thunderstorms outside still raged on, and the constant noise kept him from his nap. His eyes cracked open angrily and stared out the dark window at the nearly-black sky. The thick, gray clouds gave the sky a night-time atmosphere, and it was strange to feel as though he were in school at night.

Since life was cruel and wouldn't let him sleep, he stretched his shoulders and looked around for something to do. He could join the boys for basketball, though that was a little too social for him. Reading in the courtyard was out, since the courtyard was a few inches deep in water, and he wasn't hungry, so that ruled that out as well. There weren't board games you could play by yourself, and he didn't have any cards, so he couldn't even play solitaire.

"I could go to the library," he though, scrunching his nose. "But I'd have to go outside." It was that or be bored until he could go home.

He opted for taking a little risk. A walk through the rain for two minutes wouldn't kill him, and there was a book he'd been looking forward to reading for a while now. He hoped he could get his hands on that one this time.

He looked for his hooded coat on the rack in the hall and pulled it on as he walked, flipping up the hood as he reached the door. He brought along all his things, planning on leaving straight from there once the final bell rang. He had his hand on the knob and he braced himself before pushing open the door and hurrying out into the storm.

"This might have been a mistake," Ed thought not two minutes later as he stood in the door to the library, completely soaked. He wrung out his coat and hung it over one of the handrails to dry as he walked in, shaking water from his golden locks.

He perused the shelves until he found what he was looking for and then took a seat at one of the tables and began to leaf through the thin pages, quickly consuming the contents of the first few pages. He was lost in the world of the book for a few moments until someone bumped his chair accidentally, bringing him back into reality. He blinked and looked around, wondering how long he'd been sitting there. He grabbed his things, checked out the book, and headed out the back door, through the gym.

The school was made up of two buildings; the main one, with all the classrooms, bathrooms, offices and such, and the second building, housing the library on one side, and the gym and locker rooms on the other. An outer hall of the building made both accessible without going outside again, which Ed was thankful for. The walk from the gym exit to the bus stop was a hundred meters shorter or so, not that it made a difference after he was soaked already.

The boy shouldered the door open and walked into the gym, turning and taking a seat in the bleachers until final bell, though he didn't want to wait. He wanted to get home right away and take a hot bath before a chill set in. He rested his head against the wall and looked up at the beams in the ceiling.

"Look out!" Someone called. Ed, startled, looked down at the court to see the ball heading straight for him. Without thinking, he raised his arm to stop it hitting his head. His right arm.

A strange sound reverberated through the room, bouncing of the floor, the wall, the ceiling as the ball his arm and rolled away, back to the players on the court, who didn't seem to have heard anything. Ed's heart was pounding. He needed to get out of there.

Ed pretended to be nonchalant as he gathered his things and started down the bleacher steps. Once on the floor, he headed around the out-of-bounds line to avoid bumping into someone or interrupting their game, but the ball headed his way again, this time with a player to intercept it.

Ed was still dripping water onto the floor, and while he moved out of the way so the boy could pass, his sneaker slipped on the puddle left behind by Ed. "Ouch," he held the back of his head.

"Sorry, my fault," Ed reached his left arm down to help the boy up.

"Be a bit more careful next time, yeah?"

"Sorry," he turned away, only to fall himself.

"Ed?" Someone called from across the gym. Ed propped himself up on his elbows from where he'd slipped. A familiar face was strutting proudly toward him with a gait that could only belong to Roy Mustang. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just…leaving." He gestures to the door. Looking down, he saw the sleeve of his jacket was pulled up too far, exposing a few millimeters of metal. He went to push himself off the ground.

"Let me help you up."

"I'm fine, I can get up on my own," Ed assured him. He didn't want to be touched. He ran the risk of unraveling everything if someone saw that little bit of his wrist that was showing. He wanted everyone to keep their distance.

"Just accept the help, Ed; you look like you can barely stand." Roy bent down and reached for Ed's arm. His fingers came into contact and instantly withdrew. He looked at his digits in wonder. "Cold?"

Why had there been no warmth from Ed's skin? He'd only touched him slightly and it was like ice. Perhaps he was sick. His face looked terrible, his eyes wide and fearful. Maybe he was having trouble sleeping? But still, that wouldn't explain _lack_ of body heat. Something wasn't right.

Ed's heartbeat was almost audible. It pounded so hard against his ribcage he feared it would burst from his chest and let him die on the floor. Roy had _touched _him. And the recoil—he must have _felt_ it. His heart only beat harder when Roy reached down to help him again, grabbing hold of the whole wrist. His expression changed. Ed got to his feet, though Mustang's hand was still on his wrist.

"What is this, Ed?"

"Let go."

"Answer the question." Edward struggled, wanting to run.

"Let go!" He pulled away with all his strength just as Roy loosened his grip. Ed's hand tore away from the black-haired boy and the other basketball players that had gathered in wonder.

There was a gasp that sounded through the crowd. Ed's eyes frantically looked to Roy. Mustang was not looking at Ed, but at the white glove in his hand. Both his and Roy's eyes moved to his arm at the same time. Everyone had seen.

The metal glistened in the bright lights coming from the ceiling. He had polished it recently, so you could practically see yourself in it. The smooth finish, the shine of the chrome, the gray color, the cold feel to it; there was no way he could deny it. He couldn't play it off as a joke or stupid jewelry. It wasn't some sort of armor, since gauntlets didn't look like that. No. It was over. Everything he's put together, everything he'd built for himself, everything he'd kept secret all these years, his life.

All over.

Roy's eyes didn't leave the prosthetic limb for a long while as he processed the information. "Automail," he hissed, loud enough for the rest of them to hear. Ed winced at the word. The onyx orbs flashed up to his, full of anger. "You're a _flawed_!"

Ed couldn't take it anymore. The whispers, the stares; it was too much to handle. He'd worked too long to keep this hidden, and now it was all coming down in front of his eyes, in front of the first person he'd almost been able to call a friend. He didn't even think. He just acted.

Ed lunged forward and snatched the glove from Mustang's fingers. He grabbed his bag and ran for the door, pushing it open and disappearing into the rain, forgetting all about his jacket, not caring one bit. His mind was racing, and it was saying the same thing repeatedly.

_It's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's over it's **over**._

He dashed madly across the street, ignoring the cries he heard from back in the gym. Someone called his name, asked him to stop. He wouldn't listen. The fear was the only thing he could hear as it drowned out everything else, screeching in his ears that time was up, and life was over.

He clenched his teeth and kept running, almost getting hit by a car. The angry driver honked loudly and Ed just kept going. He wasn't even sure where he was going. He just let his legs take him somewhere. He needed to burn off the energy and get somewhere he wouldn't be followed.

The glove had somehow found its way back onto his hand, though he didn't remember doing it himself. His bag was closed, or else its contents would be scattered across the school grounds and the road, and he wouldn't care. His energy was running out, and he slowed down, stopping at the bus stop and plopping down on the bench.

He stared at the offending hand blankly. "I have to leave." He stretched out on the bench and just stayed there for almost an hour.

-- -- --

The rain wasn't going to stop. There was just no way. The storm had been going all day and was still going strong. There was no end in sight. The sky was the same dark color in all directions. Whatever.

Ed sat up from where he sat and pushed himself off the bench and onto the sidewalk. It was easily past five by now, though it had been just as dark all day, so whether the sun was out was a mystery.

He knew his life in this town was over, but he hoped he could at least make it through the weekend.

'God really hates me, huh? He waits until I start to like living. He waits until I care about the place I live in. He waits until I have people I care about. Then he takes it all away, like grabbing the carpet from under my feet. He's a bastard.' His fingers ran down his face. 'And I'm an idiot.'

He pushed his way through the door to his—no, Nell's—house. It was no longer his. He was going to leave. He shut the door quietly behind him and didn't bother to take off his shoes, or even wipe his feet.

"Is that you, Ed?" He cringed at her voice, so oblivious to living like him. She didn't have to worry that her secret would get out. Jealousy flared within him before disappearing, replaced by guilt. It wasn't her fault she didn't have flaws like him. He didn't answer her. "I made dinner, so you can help yourself to as much as you like."

He didn't wring his hair or clothes as he trotted down the hall slowly, one foot at a time. His eyes were blank, staring at nothing. His fingers barely held the bag between them. He was a mess and he knew it.

"Ed, you should have told me if you were staying at school longer," she scolded lightly. "But that's alright. I hope you got whatever you were working on done. Ed, are you even there?" She poked her head out of the kitchen and he felt her eyes boring into his back. He stopped in his tracks. The heat of her gaze was intense. "Ed—? "

"Shut up! Just shut up! I can't take this anymore! Just leave me the hell alone!" He dropped his bag and fled to his room. His glove came off and landed on the floor with a wet '_squish_' noise.

"Ed!" She started after him, stopping only to pick up his discarded glove. With that and the way he was screaming, she could only guess what had happened. "Oh, Edward," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet. This is another case of where it was getting too long, so I cut it in half. Actually, this is about 2/3 what I was originally going to put, so I'll just tack that other 1/3 to the beginning of the next chapter. And please don't hate me. It had to happen sooner or later, for the sake of plot progression. (And don't worry, Ed! I still love you!)  
**


	7. The Garden

**A/N: Okay, this is an even _longer_ chapter, and it's full of angst as we approach the real good stuff in the story. Woohoo! Please enjoy, and read the author's note at the bottom of the page when finished, as you always should.**

* * *

Ed took his brother's picture in his hand and stared at it, wishing he could still smile as carefree as Al had. "Oh Alphonse," he whimpered. "It's over. Everything. All of it. Gone." He set the frame back on the table and put his head in his hands. "Shit."

Now his main priority was where to go. He couldn't stay. He wanted to stay in Amestris, but he wasn't sure how long he could go without another slip-up.

"Edward?" His head snapped up to stare at the door. He instinctively covered his automail as she poked her head in the room. "Are you alright?"

He turned his head away, his bangs falling to cover his eyes. He didn't want to see her. The way she could live peacefully in life was sickening to him. He couldn't stand her presence at that moment.

It's funny how your opinion of someone can change so easily. Before, she was the one presence he felt anywhere close to comfortable with, but right then, he wanted to throw up at the sight of her. He tensed when she came closer and sat beside him on the bed. Her arm reached over and touched his fingers, opening them. She closed them on his glove.

"I'm not going to ask what happened. You can tell me when you're ready." He'd never be ready. "But I can tell you're upset." No shit, Sherlock. "Comfort is probably…" she huffed a breath and move hair from her face. "Annoying, and unwanted right now. So, I'll leave you alone." She stood. "But I thought you might like to know," she walked to the door without looking back at him "where I go in times like this."

He didn't protest or yell at her again, so she kept going. "When something has me bothered, I usually go for a walk to cool myself off. And then I sit in the park. There's a little place away from the public eye with flowers and a bench, and it's just quiet. Quiet is probably what you need right now." She closed the door and walked away. Ed could feel her footsteps through the floor.

Quiet.

Ed looked to the window. The soft pitter-patter of the rain on the glass wasn't exactly _quiet_, but it was constant. Consistency was comforting. Maybe a walk was a good idea.

His hands forced the window up gently, and his feet were on the sill, pushing him away from the first-floor room without him even thinking about it. He landed with a slight splash and the raindrops only soaked him through again. He was wet to begin with, so he wasn't bothered by it.

His feet simply moved. He did nothing. He barely even thought, allowing the water to cool his fevered brow. His paranoia was gone somehow, and he felt fresh, like the rain was washing away all his sins.

_No, that's wrong._

**What's wrong? Rain has a cleansing power. It feels like it goes through you, and this time is no different. **

_You didn't sin._

**What was that attempt at human transmutation supposed to be, if not a sin? What was getting my limbs torn from me, my brother taken, and ending up with no mother to show for supposed to be if not a sin?**

_The metal isn't your fault._

**If I'd been smarter…if I'd been stronger…**

_You can't blame yourself for a miscalculation._

**I ignored the laws. And it cost me my brother, and my ability to live like a normal person.**

_Stop._

**Stop what? It's the truth, every word of it. I deserve this, no matter how much I didn't want it. It's my equivalent exchange. I'd thought I'd paid enough of a price with my limbs and the only people I loved, but obviously not. I'm going to suffer for the rest of my life.**

_Stop beating yourself up. Stop being so sorry for yourself. You're not the first 'flawed' to be discovered in the world._

**But no one was under the same circumstances as I am—**

_No, some are under worse. If all you're going to do is pity yourself, then stop everything. You're a waste._

**I am.**

The voice quieted. Edward shuffled his feet in the water. He clenched his teeth. He _was_ a waste. A waste of time, space, air. A waste of life. He was doing nothing but troubling the people around him. Everyone wanted him gone.

"Maybe I'll just kill myself," he joked with a hollow laugh. "What harm would one more sin be?" He looked at the delicate flesh of his left arm, the wrist pulsing slightly to the rhythm of his heartbeat. So fragile, so easily broken. He could do it right then and there and no one would even spare him a passing glance. Maybe…

He reached toward his arm, streaking his metal fingers down it lightly, barely touching the flesh, and his left arm tensed from the shock of the cold. He couldn't.

Out there, somewhere, there had to be someone who cared about him…right?

-- -- --

Nell anxiously sat on her couch, hands resting on her laps. Every few minutes she looked to the clock. She'd told him to go for a walk, and since his room was silent, she assumed he took her advice. Part one was complete, but how long was long enough to wait? She had to get going soon if she was going to do the next part right; being late would make it useless.

She bit her nails. He'd been gone almost twenty minutes; maybe it was a good time to go.

"Fretting about it won't work!" She scolded herself. "Just go!" She took a deep breath and ran out the door without thinking about it any further. Forget a coat, forget an umbrella, she wouldn't need them.

He didn't.

-- -- --

"Mommy, it's cold," a little boy complained, shivering as he clutched the end of his mother's rain coat. She tried to shelter him under the umbrella, but the wind was starting to blow sideways, spraying both of them slightly.

"Let's go home, sweetie." She turned up the collar of her coat and picked up her son.

Ed watched as they left, remembering when he was that young, and when his m other treated him like that. She'd always been affectionate, even when she was dying. She only looked at him with eyes full of love, clouded by fatigue, and fear that the plague would get them as well.

The misery surrounding the golden-eyed boy only grew thicker with such fond memories, and he wished they hadn't been pulled from the back of his mind, where he'd shoved them long ago to stop the pain. He looked on with jealousy and watched them as they hurried out of the rain.

Rain.

He looked up, and the drops fell in his eyes. He blinked them away. Would it ever stop? It only served to darken the mood, not making him feel any better, though it was almost fitting. Dark sky for a dark mood. He laughed at his own stupid joke.

The laughter died in his throat. He remembered why he was there in the first place and everything hurt. He sighed and kept walking. The rain made a '_plink´ _noise as it hit the metal of his arm through the sleeve of his shirt, only serving to remind him that everything was over.

"It was over a while ago. It was over when I lost my common sense. When I lost my mind and tried to bring back my mother. If I'd just accepted that she was dead, maybe I'd still have my limbs." He looked at his left arm, clenching it into a fist.

For some reason, even though his eyes stung, he couldn't cry. No tears would fall from his eyes, and he hated it. Maybe a good cry would make it all better, at least for the moment.

"Where's the fucking bench?" He breathed. He was tired of walking, since he could barely see where he was going. He reached the entrance to the park and immediately saw what Nell had been talking about.

If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't see it. There was a small gap in the bushes running around the perimeter or the park, and the plants that were there sheltered it from view. If Ed hadn't been looking at the ground, he wouldn't have noticed the absence of roots, and instead, a small dirt path. When no one was looking, he pushed the leaves and branches aside and slid behind them. His jaw dropped.

Nell wasn't kidding when she said it was a 'quiet little place'. It was a hidden area between the bushes and a line of thin trees, blocking it from unwanted eyes. F this place was made intentionally, it was more than likely placed for lovers looking for a private corner of the park to make-out, but it served other purposes as well. After all, Nell had said she used it as a getaway spot, somewhere she could just be herself and relax. And Edward intended to use it for that reason as well.

The bench was in the back corner, pressed against the trees that made a back to the convenient seat, and as he headed for it, keeping his hood up and his eyes low, he didn't notice until he got close that someone was already there.

At first it was only their toes that came into view, but as Ed raised his head, he was able to see their shapely legs and hips. He moved up, but stopped when he was able to see the girl's—yes, it was a girl, as he'd figured out from the curved hips and breasts—neck. Did he even care who was sitting there?

He flopped down, exhausted, onto the sturdy wood and leaned against the tree trunks, slouching. His hood still covered most of his face, but in his peripherals, he could just barely see the girl next to him move to sit on her hands and swing her legs over the edge. He resisted the slight temptation to see her face.

He was slightly peeved, though, that he couldn't be alone. What Nell'd told him made it sound like it was a place that was quiet, secluded, few people knew of it and it was good for some down time. And now he had a stranger sitting next to him. He sighed in mild frustration, but he had bigger problems he didn't want to think about.

"So…" Ed jumped at her voice. Quickly, he swiped his jacket hood back. The girl pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Nell…" The word barely made it past his lips as he took in the sight of the young woman he'd thought to be a stranger. She'd been waiting for him. Her clothes were as wet as his, clinging to her body as though they'd otherwise fall away. Her hair was plastered to her head and face, and it was mussed as though she'd tried to wring it out, failing miserably under the unrelenting downpour. Her pink lips were turned into a slight, encouraging smile, put there to make him realize she was there to help, but her pale gray eyes betrayed the curved mouth. They showed the true worry and fear she held in her mind. Ed hung his head, wanting to laugh. He should have seen this coming, not just because of who Nell was, but because he knew from experience with his friend, Winry, that girls liked to meddle under the false pretenses of 'helping'. He also knew that talking to them helped.

"Ed, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, you know that. Please, talk to me." There was a slight note of pleading in her voice. More than anything, she wanted to help him, and be helped in return. "What happened?"

"I have to leave."

-- -- --

"Leave?" She echoed his words quietly, thoughtful, but her voice was panicky. "Why? What could have…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. She'd already figured that out after seeing his glove on the floor, but she'd forgotten. It was so easy to look at him and see him for who he was, as she did with everyone else she met, no matter of their outward appearance. Her eyes didn't see a 'flawed' like the rest of the corrupt society of the country they lived in, they saw _Edward_.

She recalled the first conversation she'd had with him. He'd asked her what she'd seen when looking through his window and she replied honestly. _"You."_ She made it a point not to lie when she could avoid it.

"Yes. It's not safe here for me anymore. I can't put you in danger either. What kind of payback would that be?"

"Ed, you don't' have to pay me back. I let you stay because you needed help, not because I pity you, or I wanted to blackmail you. Simply because you needed help." Nell shook her head. "It was a gift, and I don't want anything in return."

"Fine. That doesn't change that I'm leaving."

"Edward, who found out?" There was a pregnant pause before Ed answered, and when he spoke, his voice was still in that hoarse whisper.

"Roy. And about fifteen other students at my school. Everyone will know by tomorrow. I plan on being out of here before they can send someone to get me. I never mentioned it to you, but Roy figured out I was boarding with you."

"I see." She was silent for a moment. "How did it happen?" Nell spoke carefully, knowing very well that he was in a delicate state of mind. Saying the wrong thing could break him down.

"I slipped, and when he tried to help me up, he realized my right arm wasn't made of flesh and bone. My glove came off and gave them all a visual aid," he told her bitterly. "I got the hell out of there before anything else could happen. If they knew my leg was metal, too, it would only worsen the matter."

"There's nothing we can do?" She asked breathlessly. The rain splattered on their shoulders and added to the puddles forming in the folds of their clothes. Edward didn't even answer her. "So it is…" _over._

"Yeah."

She reached her hand over and placed it gingerly on his. He flinched at her touch; it was surprising, not unwanted. It was a comforting touch. The touch of a friend.

Her fingers enveloped his for a moment and squeezed. After he got over the initial shock, he squeezed back, desperate for a shoulder to lean on.

'_Distract him,_' something told Nell. She tried to steer the conversation away from school and automail and running away. "Edward, tell me about your family."

"My family?"

"Yes. We've only known each other for a short while, but if you're going to leave me I…I want to know more about you. I want to remember you as more than just 'the boy I helped'."

"Oh." He gathered his thought for a moment, wondering what to say. Where should he start? "I was born in Resembool. My mother and father raised me and my younger brother until I was five or six—I don't remember my age exactly—before my father left. Then it was just my mother raising us.

"She was amazing. Just like any other mother. She was able to do everything. Cook, clean, take care of us. She read us bedtime stories and put band-aids on our knees when we fell. She always made our favorite meal on our birthday, and a cake. We'd invite the neighbors—family friends, the Rockbells—over on special occasions, and their daughter, Winry, was one of my best friends. She's the one who built my automail. Me and Winry and Al—my little brother—we were as close as you could get. We were there when Winry got the news that her parents were killed. They were doctors for the war. We helped her get over that, but she'll never fully recover. You don't just get over your parents dying, but we made progress. She got much better, and things returned to normal. But then…" his voice trailed off painfully. Nell didn't want him to stop talking, but she didn't want to push him either. When he didn't start up after a long while, she prodded gently.

"Then?"

He whispered the next words, but they made their impact. "The plague." Nell gasped. The plague had wiped out half the population of Amestris, having made its way in during the war. It had struck hard when medical supplies were being shipped out to the troops, leaving everyone else defenseless. The illness had spread faster than anyone thought possible, and everyone was dropping like flies. Old, young, healthy, sick, it didn't matter. There were children dying in the streets until they found a vaccination to prevent it. It made its course through the country for almost three years before disappearing again, and it wasn't until the second year that the vaccine was produced. By then it was almost too late. Most were dead or already infected. It was a preventative, not a cure. Many in Nell's own family had succumbed, and she knew the fierce bite that it had.

"She didn't last very long. I blamed it on Dad for leaving, because I saw how much she hurt. But no matter how badly _that_ hurt, nothing was more painful than standing over my mother's grave."

She clenched his hand supportively. She couldn't look at him, and he couldn't look at her. The eye contact would only hurt, giving each a look into the other's mind, both filled with pain.

"So, Al and I tried the unthinkable. We tried to bring her back with Alchemy. We knew it was wrong, but we wanted it, so we did it anyway. And all it gave me was a dead brother, two missing limbs, and an abomination that was meant to be my mother. I lost my ability to do alchemy. I've only tried once after that, though. I had to take a few years for the prosthetic surgery and therapy."

It was a terribly depressing story and it nearly brought tears to Nell's eyes, though you wouldn't have been able to tell with the rain still going. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Edward…"

"Don't say anything, please." It already hurts…

"Edward, please don't leave."

"I have to."

"No, you don't. We have to stay together. After losing everyone like that…you can't just cut yourself off. You've made a life here. You have friends. If you do it again, it'll hurt too much. You might not be able to feel that."

"I'm already pretty numb. The pain wouldn't be that bad."

"It'd be worse than you know. Ed, please. I don't want you to leave. Forget what they say. Let's go home."

"You don't get it. I can't just 'go home'. I'm a wanted person now! They'll want me deported, or dead, I don't know. I have no home. I have to leave."

"No, you don't. The Fuhrer is wrong. There's nothing wrong with you!"

"You don't understand anything!" His tone changed. It was much harsher now, and she recognized it as him trying to cut off the bond between them. She wouldn't let that happen. "You don't know what it's like! You can't know how this feels to be shunned like that! You don't understand me, or my pain—!"

"THEN HELP ME!"

She was crying now, tears running salty lines down her cheeks. "Help me understand you, Ed. I want to understand you. You're my f-first friend in a long, long time, and I don't want to just stand by while you're hurting. I can't watch you walk away so easily." She futilely wiped under her eyes and sniffled. "Don't leave me, Ed. You don't have to."

They were standing now. She looked at the ground, and he looked at her. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs, and he winced at her pain. He'd hurt her. He'd been trying _not_ to, and he'd messed up.

He wondered why it hurt so much to see her cry. He'd only known her for a week. Seven days exactly on that night, yet they'd grown so close. Something connected, and he suddenly felt like…he needed her the way she needed him.

He closed the distance between them in a few short strides and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She returned the embrace, and both buried their faces in the other's shoulders. They clutched tightly, unwilling to let go.

While Roy Mustang was the first person he'd almost been able to call a friend, Nell beat him to the 'true friend' status. And now that he knew that, he couldn't leave her behind.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? REVIEWS ARE LOVED FOR ALL ETERNITY. I originally had one specific thing planned for this chapter, and it didn't happen, but it might later in the story. I just thought that since they _just now realized_ that they're friends, what I had planned was completely inappropriate, and I put it off. Also, I was having trouble getting into it, and then I just started, as I so often do. The words just came flowing from my fingers into the keyboard, and I supposed I was fueled by the antivirus scan coming up negative for bad things on the lappy (without my lappy, I die. ALL my stories are on it). Anyway, back on track. There might be a few repetitive moments, saying the same thing over and over, and a little bit of sappiness, but you CANNOT deny that the plot has progressed. Only I may deny that, as I am authoress, and since I'm not denying it, then it must be true. **

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY READERS. I love you all. Stayed tuned, because, depending on my mood and when I get my nap (I pulled an all-nighter with this chapter, and not a drop of caffeine passed my lips) you might be able to expect the next chapter later today. Don't expect anything after that for a while. You might get some, but don't expect it. I have to do my summer reading and get the papers done, and I have to do all my school shopping and I want to hang out with my friends, too, so I might take a little break. I love writing, and this story too much to make it a LONG break, so it will be a SHORT break, if any at all. ANd I will wrap up this very long author's note by saying the following; "judder, tandy, skip."**

**GOD I need sleep.**


	8. Burned

**A/N: This is a VITAL CHAPTER. And I'm sorry I didn't get it out a few days ago like I thought I would, but this was about where I'd planned up to, so I was running out of ideas as to how to execute this, and what will come after. It might take a while for the next chapter, so SAVOR THIS ONE!! Also, I was looking back at when this was just an idea scribbled on a piece of notebook paper, and the way I'd planned everything out, this was supposed to happen in chapter 4, lol. But I dragged everything out and now it's chapter whatever this is. But no matter. Enjoy!**

**A/N (again): I hated the way this ended, so I decided to add a little more to this. ****Please enjoy the new version, and the next will be out tomorrow (I hope).**

* * *

"I understand more than you know, Edward," she sniffled into his coat. "I don't know _your_ pain, but I know some of it."

"Shh…" he soothed. He wanted her to stop crying, but he'd never been terribly good at comforting. He rubbed her back gently, forgetting his pain for a moment. "Let's go home. We can talk more there." She nodded and pulled away from him, beginning the walk back. It was short, and quiet. More than anything, they wanted to get into dry clothes.

The rain seemed to be tapering off as they approached the house, almost as if it represented the emotional buildup and release that had just happened. The two friends shrugged off jackets and outerwear in the doorway, leaving it on the coat rack to dry. Ed went to run a bath and came back for the tea Nell was making as they waited for the tub to fill.

"So what about you?" Edward asked. "I told you about my family, what about yours?" He gestured to the single picture he'd seen of her parents (or so he'd thought, he wasn't sure).

"Those are my parents," she confirmed. And they're dead."

"De-dead? I'm sorry… do you only have the one picture of them?"

"All the others were lost."

"I see…"

Nell handed him a mug of hot tea and he blew steam from the top of the cup before testing it, scorching his tongue. Nell picked up the little frame and looked at her parents sadly. "My father was a factory worker, and my mother stayed at home. She often mended clothes for a bit of spare change, and we were able to get by until I was nine."

Ed narrowed his eyes. Looking at the girl before him, there was something different from the one he'd just hugged, comforted, argued with. This one was almost hollow. She was in pain. A different pain. She ran her other hand lightly over the picture before replacing it on the table, picking up another, this time of an elderly woman. "They named me after my grandmother. My full name is Eleanor Lacey Quick. But Eleanor makes me sound so old.

"I never met my grandmother, but she was rumored to be an extraordinary woman, and I always looked up to her like I idolized my parents. But when I was nine, my parents decided to destroy that, and told me the truth. Something that made me hate her for a reason I couldn't understand." Nell put her grandmother's picture face down. "They told me she was a 'flawed'. At the time, I didn't know what that was, so they explained it to me, and told me it was bad. It was a curse. That I was to hate them, and that was all I knew."

"That's awful…"

"Yeah. My parents…I realized then that they weren't always the great people I saw them to be. My innocence was gone at a young age, when I realized that the God-like parents that I looked up to were liars. They were vain and always worried about what others thought. Some even thought they turned my grandmother in. I don't know how she died, and there was no funeral. No obituary for a 'flawed'. Not good enough."

Had she meant that 'flawed's weren't good enough or that the treatment wasn't?

Edward was listening intently, giving her the same respect she gave him. He could tell it pained her to remember such things, but when he was done talking about his family, something felt _happy_ inside him. Like having another person know about it made him happy. He only hoped he could do the same for her.

"I became more distant from them, and I don't know if they noticed. They were wrapped up in their work a lot, and didn't always have time for me, not that I blame them. But then…"

The tea kettle whistled, and Nell hurried to calm it, turning down the fire underneath it. She didn't want any more tea, though, and just left it there, instead returning and sitting down again, pretending the interruption hadn't happened.

"Y'know," Ed said when she came back, "I envy you. Your parents were together all the time that you knew them, and even though you lost them, you knew they loved you, and each other. You have the opportunity to live life normally, and that's something I'll never have."

He wished he hadn't said those words, no matter how true they were. They were still hurtful, the way he said them sounding like he didn't want her around. He was jealous because she could stay here, out of trouble, out of harm, while he would be running for his life for the remainder of it.

She didn't want him to be in pain, but she couldn't tell him how she felt with words. It was too much to be said. She looked into his golden eyes, the ones filled with as much pain as hers, and knew that he just needed someone to be close to. That in itself was a wonderful thing, and it worked miracles. She herself hadn't known that for a long, long time, and knew that she didn't want it to go away so quickly.

"One week."

"I'm sorry?"

"We've known each other one week today. Yesterday, actually, since you came to talk to me before then... And look how close we've become already." She felt she could really trust him. For the first time in almost six years, she felt as though she could fully trust someone. "I trust you." The last bit she'd said mostly to herself, almost as though it were an afterthought. Edward didn't hear it, and instead tried to get back to her story.

"What happened to your parents?" She looked thoughtful before speaking, and when she opened her mouth, it was not an answer that came out.

"Edward, I need to show you something." She stood and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hall to a door he'd never been past. He guessed it was her room. But what did she have in there to show him? And had that been a hint of guilt in her voice? What was that about?

Nell opened the door and led him in. Releasing his hand, she kept walking, leaving him stranded in the center of the floor. She crossed the rest of the room and stood in front of her bed, pushed against the wall.

Ed looked around. The layout of the room was very much like his own, but her bed was a bit bigger, and the window was on a different wall. There were more pictures adorning the walls, some of which had burnt edges, or faded spots. Small nicks and tears could also be seen littering the images, sometimes cutting off part of a face, or the date etched into the bottom of the photo. He noticed that most had a resemblance to Nell, even though it might be slight. _Her family,_ he thought to himself, his eyes searching for one of her. He found none.

"Six years ago, when I was nine, my parents had a fight." Ed's attention moved back to the girl in the room. She stood at the window, looking out. Her house was only one floor, so instead of a sky view of the street, she was looking into the muddy front yard and dead flowers situated there. "I don't remember what it was about. I got scared because my father was yelling, so I hid in my room. I cowered in the back of my closet until I suddenly heard breaking glass, and everything got quiet." She paused and for a moment, all Ed could hear was the sound of his own breath. "I assumed they went to bed angry, and so I crawled out of my hiding place and under my covers. I cried myself to sleep within minutes." She suddenly turned to face him again, taking a few steps toward him before stopping. An indecisive look graced her features and she reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it up slowly.

"Wh-what are you doing, Nell?" Ed stammered, his face going red. If she needed to change, she could have asked him to leave, or waited until after she'd showed him what she'd brought him for.

"Something I should have done right off the bat," she said through the cloth of the dress. She pulled on the thick shoulder straps, lifting it over her head. She let it slip from her fingers onto the floor, and there she stood, red-faced and clothed only in her underwear for him to see. He told himself not to look, and he kept his head turned away. "Edward, please," she said. Slowly, he turned to face her, and immediately, he gasped.

His jaw had dropped, and he was too shocked to do anything about it, so he just stood there, mouth wide-open, and stared like an idiot. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't look away, and he couldn't think full sentences.

It started a few inches under her left breast, and ended an inch or two above the middle of her left thigh, stretching across her hip and toward her navel. It wrapped around the left side of her waist, but didn't make it to her back. It was dark pink—almost brown—and textured, with darker splotches riddled throughout. The edges looked like spider webs in the way that they crawled across her fair skin.

A burn scar.

"I woke up in pain. My side hurt, and I opened my eyes to see my skin melting. Our house was on fire. My parents…I called to them for help, or maybe it was to see if they were alright, I don't know. It was probably the former. Your thoughts tend to revolve around yourself when you're on fire." She sat on her bed and her voice got quiet as she held back tears, forcing down the lump in her throat. "Firefighters got me out, and my parents died in their beds. They never woke up." She couldn't meet his eyes. She kept her eyes on the floor in front of her. "Remember how I said I knew some of your pain? This was…what I meant."

-- -- --

Ed's heart was beating faster and faster. Not because a girl had taken off her clothes in front of him—though that was the reason at first—but because now he _knew_. She showed him her secret, and everything he'd thought about her—that she was normal, that she was the first one to accept him for who he was without being flawed like him—were gone. It was quite a shock; one that caused him to press a hand to his mouth in surprise.

He'd thought she was normal. He'd been jealous of her life, but in reality, she was just like him, but she'd hidden it better, and now she was willingly showing someone. He wondered if she was stupid, he wondered if that meant she trusted him and he wondered why she hadn't put her clothes back on. All this he pondered in the space of half a second, and all this was interrupted.

"Please say something, Ed." Her voice was quiet, shy, but there was no regret in it. She seemed like she knew what she was doing, but after his extended silence, her knees started to shake.

What was there to say? "You lied"? "I didn't expect this"? "I don't care"? There were a million questions running through his mind, a million conclusions; a trillion thoughts. He wondered why she hadn't told him earlier, though she had no reason to, and he shouldn't have expected her to willingly reveal something like that. Perhaps it was a show of trust, since she'd stumbled across his secret when he wished she hadn't.

She took his silence as a bad thing and buried her face in her hands. She was crying again. For the second time in one night, Ed had made her cry.

He'd forgotten himself in that small stretch of time, and it took tears falling from her eyes for him to remember. With a start, he realized what happened. He took a few steps toward her. "Wh-why are you crying?!"

"Be-because!" She choked. "I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared you would be mad…or not like me anymore," she managed a few words between sobs and sniffles. "Scared that you…would…" she trailed off, not even sure how to finish that, but Edward got the gist.

He leaned his back against the wall behind him, placing a hand over his eyes tiredly and sighed. 'I'm not going to hate you…because your body's imperfect." Why had she expected any different? Nell looked up, surprised, the salty stains on her face standing out against her skin.

"You're not…mad? That I lied?"

"You didn't lie. This was yours to share, and you did what any normal person would have done and kept it a secret. It was your secret, and I'm not going to be mad that you didn't tell me sooner." He smiled weakly, tired, wet, and cold, waiting for the bath that he suspected might have started to overflow. His friend's eyes watered as her tears rained down her face anew, this time of happiness.

"Ed…ward!" She gasped and put her face in her hands again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry!" He said, waving his hands in a flustered manner. "It's a _good _thing! Why are you crying."

"I'm happy…" She wiped away a tear with her forefinger. "That's all."

Ed sighed again. "You're hopeless." She joined him in a laugh, and for a moment, all their problems with hiding were gone.

-- -- --

"Roy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Oh, good. I thought it was your _father_," her voice soured on the word, as though it was a curse.

"Nope. Just me." Roy slid his shoes off noiselessly, his mind miles away. He didn't hear his mother's next words.

"Roy!" His head snapped up to see her in the hall in front of him as he was pulling off his coat. "Are you alright? You seem…distant."

"Yeah, I'm just tired, Mom. I had a long day." He smiled and she could see what she thought to be fatigue.

"Well, alright. I'll bring your dinner to your room." She bent down and kissed her son on the cheek before returning to the kitchen. Once she was gone, Roy hurried off to his room and shot the door. He leaned against it and slid to the floor, something he'd wanted to do since he saw it.

_Automail._

Ed was a flawed…he couldn't believe it, though it explained things. He didn't want emotional attachments, so he didn't make friends. He wore gloves to hide the metal, and he didn't take gym class for the same reason.

But…why? Had he been born like that? Certainly not…the doctor would have euthanized him. It had to have been an accident later in life, but who would willingly help someone like that? Everyone in the country knew that since King Bradley became Fuhrer, he'd wanted to build a perfect empire. He'd started enforcing laws on appearance, and anyone who broke those laws, or helped someone else break them, would be punished by exile, or—worst case scenario—death. So who would risk their life to make Edward Elric able to use his arm again?

Maybe a family member? Or a friend? Hadn't Ed once said he'd had a little brother? Where was that brother now?

Roy didn't know how long he sat there, slumped against his door, but he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Roy, sweetie, I brought your dinner." When he didn't answer right away—still trying to stand—she called again. "Roy?"

The door swung open and his mother jumped back. "Thanks, Mom," the dark-haired boy said, taking the tray from her hands. He closed the door again and set the food on his desk, taking his place in the chair beside it and reclining, trying to find his last train of thought. Failing, he ran his fingers over his face and sighed.

_"What now, Roy?"_

The voice came from nowhere. He hadn't opened his mouth, and yet it was his voice echoing through the room. Startled, he whirled in his chair to face the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, onyx eyes cold.

"W-what?" 'Okay, okay…think. I must be going crazy. My reflection just _talked_ to me.'

_"Yes, I did. Now, are you going to answer me?"_ His reflection tapped one foot on the floor impatiently and crossed its arms over its chest.

"Um…what was the question?"

_"Ugh. You're unbelievable. You get a little surprised and you totally fall apart. I said 'What now, Roy?'"_ He waited while Roy thought.

"I…I don't know. What should I do?"

_"Don't ask me. I'm not going to make your decisions for you. You have to decide on your own."_

"But I don't know what to _do_!"

_"You have two main options. The first is to betray him to the Fuhrer. Tell an authority figure where he lives and have him hauled away. The second is to keep your mouth shut. Let him live, or run, whichever he's planning on. So, choose."_

"It's not that easy!" He wailed. "I can't decide just like that! I've got my future and my mother to think of! If I keep it a secret, we could be in danger! If I keep my mouth shut, I'm jeopardizing everything I have!" The mirror-Roy snorted.

_"You're pathetic. I mean, even your priorities are messed up. Your _future_ and your _mother_? You say that like your mother is the less important of the two. Why not get those straight before you start whining."_

"Of course my mother's more important! What are you saying?"

_"I'm saying that you can't make the choice if you don't even know who you are. Are you the selfish type, only looking out for yourself, or are you the type who'd give everything to help a friend?"_ Under the burning gaze of the mirror, Roy understood everything. He began to formulate a plan, but first…he had some things to say.

He leapt nimbly from his chair, all signs of fatigue gone. The only thing showing on his face was pure determination as he grabbed a jacket and sped to the door. As he was pulling on his shoes, his mother caught up.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have to see my friend, Mom. It's important."

"Your friend? Could it be that little blond boy? The one you wait at the bus stop with?" Roy blinked and looked up at his mothers kind face.

"How'd you…? Never mind, I'm in a hurry. I'm sorry Mom. I might be home late."

"Oh…alright, dear. Just come home—" he was out the door running down the street before she could finish her sentence "—safe…"

-- -- --

Roy wracked his brain, trying to remember the way to Nell's house from the bus stop. Before he'd actually gotten there, they'd led him in a huge circle, multiple times, so he wasn't sure if he could remember. He found the sign and continued down the street. He took a left and then a right, and he found himself passing a big apartment building.

He looked into the window on the first floor. The curtains were drawn back and it was empty inside. He vaguely remembered passing that last time, and hurried on down the street. He knew it wasn't far, but he couldn't remember which house it was.

"Guess that means I'll just have to look into windows," he thought.

He knew it was at least three houses down, so he started there, and saw nothing. Not a sign or a person, so the house was either recently vacated, or abandoned. Either way, it wasn't the one he was looking for. He tried the next one. Inside he saw a family sitting down to a late dinner. A mother, father, two children. It was a happy scene, but not the one he was looking for.

Then the next house. It was a one-floor house, like the others, and white on the outside. Probing his memory, he was almost sure this was the house. So Roy crept around the side of the house and peeked into the first window he saw.

His jaw dropped and everything he'd remembered teasing Edward about came rushing back to him. The first thing he thought was "so he _is_ forcing her".

As he stared voyeuristically through Nell quick's bedroom window, he watched her pull off her dress for an audience of Edward Elric.

He gritted his teeth. On the one hand, this could be seen as a despicable act that he should put a stop to, but it was none of his business and he shouldn't be there in the first place. On the other, Ed was scoring more girls than him, and he was pissed. And on the impossible third hand, something deeper was going on here, but Mustang didn't think of that until he saw her drop the dress to the floor.

His jaw dropped, and his first instinct was to look away, but he couldn't. His eyes were glued onto the brown, leathery disfigurement crawling up the girl's side. She was one of them, too. Judging by Ed's face, he hadn't known it either.

Roy crouched, one hand clamped over his mouth after the horrific sight of melted skin. How? When? She'd seemed like a normal girl!

-- -- --

"Hello?" Roy's mother said, picking up the phone. "No, Roy's not here at the moment. He's visiting a friend. I can take a message if you'd like. Oh, a date? Well, that's different. I think he wrote down the address he was going to around here somewhere…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the revised version better. More stuff happened, making way for more new stuff. -happy grin- Five reviews and you'll get the next chapter!  
**


	9. Decisions

**A/N: I have to tell you this now; this is a crappy chapter. I've gotten out of this story a little because of all the work, and I'm trying to get back into it. I'm working on the next chapter, which will be better, I promise. This is short, and kind of a filler chap, but there's also a bit of important stuff in there. Skim it, at least. I'll try and rewrite this at some point, but I really wanted to get an update for this, and I wanted to skip this and get to the exciting stuff. I wasn't very excited about writing this chapter, which might explain why it's so blah...anyway, please read, review, and await chapter 9.**

* * *

Roy had always been one with a strong stomach. During the zombie movies he went to on dates, he never once felt sick, and simply enjoyed whatever girl he was sitting next to throwing herself at him for support as the images on the screen scared the piss out of her (not literally). He'd been proud of the fact that he could sit through movies like _Saw_ without flinching, though the fake blood and gore looked so real.

But now he was retching in a bush at the sight of a burn scar. It _horrified_ him to a point that he didn't understand. It was only a burn. It wasn't as though her intestines were falling out onto the floorboards.

When he looked again she was dressed in a robe, hiding the scar despite the fact that she was alone in the room. It must be habit like Ed.

How many times had he seen the little blond boy adjusting the sleeve of his right arm? Roy'd thought it nothing more than an obsessive-compulsive tendency, or that maybe his right arm was longer than his left, and his clothes didn't fit him properly, but as it turned out…

Roy recalled the way he'd felt sick at the sight of Ed's arm as well. That wasn't nearly as horrible as this.

False limbs were not the same as deformed flesh. Metal was not an original part of the body like skin. Screwed up bodies were more disgusting than a fake arm.

He blamed Amestris. He blamed the Fuhrer. There was absolutely nothing wrong with these things, since they were unavoidable, and one even helped the one who had it. There was nothing wrong with having a scar, nothing wrong with making a bad decision, or losing a limb, but King Bradley had drilled it into everyone's heads that these people were not people. These people were cursed, disgusting beings that should be shunned and thrown from the country.

At least he was being merciful. There were fairytales of a place called _Germany_ that Roy had read about that followed a leader called Hitler. He had similar principles of the way his country looked, but even stricter, going after peoples' outward appearance like the color of their eyes. And he didn't just ban the unwanted from his country; he killed them in horribly brutal ways. Burning them alive and gassing them were just naming a few, and a few of the more horrid ways.

But the Fuhrer of Amestris was not like that. But still, it was his fault entirely that Roy's innards churned up what he'd most recently eaten at the glimpse of that.

And now what? He felt like he should do something, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't rat the pair of them out; that was too terrible. But he couldn't just sit and do nothing. Running his fingers through his hair, he chuckled low and bitter as he thought "maybe I need to go into witness protection."

"Roy!" He froze as he heard someone calling his name. Frantically, he looked around, but he didn't see anyone. He looked up, and there was no one leaning out of the window, either. He peeked around the corner of the house and saw a girl in the streets.

"Shit. I forgot about her…" He frowned and tried to think of a way to lose her, but before he could, she'd already seen him.

"There you are!" She cried, launching herself at him and hugging his arm. "I was waiting for you after school and you didn't come. I had to call your mother and she said you were at a friend's house. Lucky for me you gave her the address!"

"Sorry about that, Sue." Roy tried to make his voice smooth and sexy, but it was a little hard. Sue scrunched her nose a bit.

"Your breath smells like puke. Are you okay? And what are you doing on the side of the house?" She looked at him suspiciously. "You weren't sneaking around with some girl were you?"

"No no no! You've got it all wrong! See, I came to see my friend, but his parents sent him out and they tried to bore me with some stories. I'd been there for almost an hour and he wasn't coming back yet, so I escaped through that window. And My breath smells like this because they fed me some new recipe of his mother's and it tasted like…well puke." Roy's lie was smooth, and he only faltered once. Sue still didn't believe him, though she didn't let on, instead hiding her true thoughts with a smile and allowing Roy to lead her off.

"So where would you like to go for our date?"

"I dunno, anywhere's fine, as long as I'm with you," she cooed affectionately. He led her away from the house but not before she got a chance to look over her shoulder into the window of the house. You can imagine what she saw.

-- -- --

Edward sank beneath the surface of the hot water, allowing it to take off the chill from the rain. He leaned against the edge of the tub and looked around the room, desperate for something to think about other than what he'd just…

He couldn't help it. His mind wandered.

But that _burn_. It was so terrible! How long had she lived with the pain? How long had she been in the hospital, wondering why it had happened to her? Had she ever wanted to just let it go and die?

After his automail surgery, Ed felt that way at first. Every nerve connected to machine, and it wasn't something you could do under anesthetics. No, every cell needed to be awake for a successful operation. And the rehabilitation? Forget it. He'd tried to take his own life on multiple occasions, and almost succeeded once.

He stretched out his right arm, lifting it out of the water, and flexed his metal fingers, watching them intently.

"Why?" Why had she trusted him like that? Why had she just showed him her scar, revealing herself to him like that? Something told him it was because they were the same, but something else didn't want to believe that. That something else said it was because they were friends.

But the more likely answer was because he was also flawed. If he didn't have his metal limbs, if he was like anyone else, she wouldn't have told him anything. Because if he was a normal person, he would have been brainwashed into believing he should have her carted away for that mark.

Her eyes had so much trust, but no innocence. That was long gone. There was only hope, trust, and something else he couldn't identify. It was frustrating not knowing things. He didn't like it.

But there was one thing, at the very least, that he was sure of, without a doubt. And that was; she couldn't come.

-- -- --

"Eep! Hold me, Roy!" Sue threw her arms around Roy as the movie started into its scary scene. Roy had seen it before, and not only was he not scared, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was glued on that scar.

What was he supposed to do? He had a "duty to his country" but he didn't want to betray people he considered friends. That was beyond low. And Roy Mustang was _not_ low. He would not let himself stoop to suck levels.

No, he had to keep it a secret, but at least let them know that he knew. But what if they knew that he knew? Did that mean that he knew that they knew what he knew?

His head was starting to hurt from thinking too much.

"Ugh….Sue…" he feigned being sick. "I think I'm coming down with something…" his face _was_ a little pale, and it wasn't hard to look like you were going to be sick. He twisted his face a bit, and voila, perfect. The stupid girl gasped.

"You poor thing! Let's get you out of here!"

"Thanks…I'm sorry." He was whispering out of consideration of the others in the theater, but the scene was loud, and he couldn't be heard over the chainsaw and screams. "I'll make it up to you, since I had to cut this short."

"Don't worry about that now, come on." She helped him out of his seat and they crept along the row until they reached the end, and hurried down the steps and out the door. Roy pretended the fresh air from outside made him feel better, though he wasn't sick to begin with.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She looked at him, pity in her eyes.

"No, it's not far, I can go on my own. You just hurry home and feel better alright? I'll cal you tomorrow." She leaned and kissed him on the cheek before walking off, throwing a wave over her shoulder. She watched him walk off, in the direction they had come from, back toward that house.

Her brow furrowed thinking off that girl. She'd barely been wearing anything, and Roy said he'd climbed out of her window! He said he wasn't cheating on her, but how could she tell if he was being honest?

Well, she knew that girl. The hair was unmistakable. It was definitely Nell Quick, a girl in her class at Rosemont. And Sue was a girl known to keep her man.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she watched Roy as he started to run. Sick? Yeah, she didn't think so. But now that she knew the truth, she just had to think up her plan of revenge.

She turned and stalked home, her mind racing.

-- -- --

Edward packed his things, readying himself to leave. There wasn't much in the first place; just his clothes and a few books. There was more room in his suitcase now because he'd thrown out his school uniforms. He wouldn't be going there again, so why carry them around as a reminder of what he's screwed up.

He took a last look around the little room he'd lived in the past week. It had become a little bit familiar, and he was sad to leave it, among other things. His grip on the handle of his suitcase tightened. H had to make a clean break. Now, while Nell was in the bath, and she couldn't stop him. She wouldn't even know until it was too late. Maybe he should leave a letter?

Sighing, he picked up a piece of paper and scribbled a goodbye note.

_Thank you_, he signed it. _For everything. I'm sorry._ He scribbled his name underneath it and folded it into a small square of paper. He left it on his pillow and tip-toed to the front door. This was it.

He turned for one last look.

And there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it started pretty good, then halfway through I lost the will and right now my knees are killing me and I have school tomorrow so I'm going to bed. Please forgive me, and the half-assed cliffhanger I threw in there to end it.  
**


End file.
